


Csokiszív

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AFS, AU, F/M, Love, NaruHina - Freeform, School, Valentine Day, naruto - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Hinata azon tipródik, hogyan adja át a valentin napi ajándékát, mikor váratlan dolog történik. Bonyodalmak sorozata kell ahhoz, hogy a félénk lány végre ki merje nyitni a száját, és a kiválasztottja szemébe mondja, amit érez. Persze menne ez már az első napon is, ha az a bizonyos szőke, nem lenne világraszóló érzelmi analfabéta , aki mindvégig meg van győződve róla, hogy Hinata bizony a Sasuke rajongók táborát gyarapítja.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

\- Bárcsak ne lennék ennyire gyáva! – Sóhajtott föl a lány, és lemondóan továbblépdelt a nevetgélő lánycsordákkal tarkított utcán.   
Közeledett a február tizennegyedike.  
Minden egyes nappal közelebb érve, egyre többet állt meg álmodozó kék szemekkel, egy különleges csokoládékat árusító bolt, gazdag árukészlettel büszkélkedő kirakata előtt. Lemondóan sóhajtott, s az iskolatáskáját még szorosabban markolva ballagott tovább hazafelé. Fekete tincseibe beletépett a csípős hideg februári szél. Szorosabbra húzta magán az egyenruha kabátját, s üveges szemekkel pásztázta a kopár panorámát. Karácsony tájékán a legtöbb ember, ünneplőbe öltözött szívvel fohászkodik egy kis hóért, s mint az elmúlt pár évben, most sem történt semmi. Már lassan a második hó feléhez közeledve sem történt semmi. Természetanyánk csúfosan öltött nyelvet az őt megbetegítő emberiségnek, és oda ütött, ahol tudta, hogy fáj.  
Ám, tekintete letévedt egy álmodozó szemű leányra, aki mintha csak látná őt, kitartóan fürkészte az eget. Álmodozó sóhajaiból hideg szelet gyúrt, mely végigsöpört a sétányon, táncra perdítve az elhullajtott szemetet, megcibálva hajat, szoknyát egyaránt. A lány ennek ellenére tovább bámult a magasba. Szíve mélyéről egy halk lehelet röppent föl.  
\- De jó lenne, ha esne a hó! – Természetanya tekintete meglágyult, makacsságán lazítva helyeslően bólintott neki, s elindult fölrázni a felhőpárnákat. A lány, Hinata Hyuuga néven nevezendő, 17 éves Konoha Gakuen- i tanuló volt. Hosszú fekete haja lobogott a szélben, egyébként fehér bőrén piros foltokat csípett a hideg szél. Ilyen időben felettébb örült volna, ha egyenruhájához kicsivel melegebb téli szett tartozott volna. Fekete szövetkabátja és piros kendővel megkötött fehér egyenruhája között csak egy fehér kardigán melengette. Sötétkék rakott szoknyája épp csak akkora hosszúsággal rendelkezett, hogy a széltől tépdesve ne nyújtson belátást avatatlan szemeknek. A nyári egyenruhához tartozó szoknyácska még rövidebb volt, így inkább gyors hálát rebegett a tervezőknek, hogy legalább télen nem azt kell viselni.

Már épp azon volt, hogy tovasiet, amikor fölcsillant valami a szürkéllő felhők között. Hunyorogva próbálta kivenni mit láthatott, és nézzenek oda! Egy pici hócsillag kavarogva táncolt, dacolt a széllel, hogy utolsó táncát ellejtve a járdán érjen véget rövidke élete. Hinata csodálkozva tartotta maga elé a tenyerét, és a csillagló hópelyhecskét engedte hideg tenyerébe hullani, hogy szempillantásnyi megcsodálása után vízcseppé alakuljon. – Hiszen ez egy hópehely volt! – derült föl a lány arca, s hirtelen örömét tetézte, hogy megpillantotta a csillagocska megannyi társát is hasonló táncban közelegni. Emberek csodálkozó hangja, gyerekek öröme, s néhányak munkát látó sóhaja hallatszott a környékről.   
\- Az első hópehely! – kacagott föl, kitárt karokkal körtáncot járva a lány, s arcát a magasba emelve érezte, miképp érintik meg lágyan a bőrét a könnyed kis elhaló táncosok. – Enyém volt az első hópehely.  
Első fölkiáltását ugyan hallották a mellette elsétálók, ám utolsó szavait boldogan súgta bele a szélbe. Az első hópehely különleges dolognak számított. Úgy hitte, hogy teljesít egy kívánságot.  
Magában dúdolva indult tovább, hogy még sötétedés előtt hazaérhessen.

\- Megjöttem! – Hallatszott remegő hangja, amint belépett otthonába, és gondosan elrendezte cipőit a bejárat mellett. Apjával, húgával, és unokatestvérével lakott egy előkelő negyedben. Apja a negyed fontos képviselője, kiemelkedő alakja volt, aki nagy köztiszteletnek örvendett. Unokatestvére, apja ikertestvérének a fia, egy balesetből kifolyólag került hozzájuk, és ugyanabba az iskolába jártak, mégsem voltak túlságosan közeli viszonyban.   
Üdvözlésére nem érkezett válasz. Talán még senki nem ért haza, Nejitől pedig nem várta el, hogy jelezze bármi módon a jelenlétét. Kabátjától és cipőitől sebtében megszabadulva lépett bentebb az otthonában.  
Vállat vonva sietett a szobájába, és a hidegtől átfagyva, csak egy forró zuhany képe lebegett kékre fagyott tagjai, és a hideg szél által pirosra csípett arca előtt.   
Aznap néhány házimunka elvégzése, vacsora készítése és a családja kiszolgálása után a szobájába visszavonulva még egyszer halvány mosolyt csalt ajkára a hópelyhecske gondolata, aztán nyugodt álomba merült.

A másnap reggel hamarabb köszöntött be, mint ahogy kellett volna. Legalábbis Hinata álmosan konstatálta ez előbbi tényt magában, miután az ébresztőórája éktelen csipogására magához tért.   
Oda sem nézve nyomta le a némító gombot, s áldott csend borult a reggeli napfényben sütkérező szobára. Ágyából fölkelvén minden egyes reggel, az első dolga volt az éjjeliszekrényén álló fényképekre mosolyogni, majd reménnyel telve nézni egy új nap- mint új lehetőség elé. A tegnap megindult havazás komótosan folytatódott, fehérre festve az egész horizontot.  
Gyorsan letudta a reggeli készülődést, és lélekszakadva rohant az iskolába, ahova minden áldott reggel elsőként lépett az osztályterembe.   
Hozzászokott az üres tanterem látványához, és rutinos mozdulatokkal telepedett le a padjára. Mint minden alkalommal, most is odasétált az ablak mellé és merengve nézte a kapun át beszállingózó diákokat. Tudta, hogy akire minden reggel vár, az általában utolsóként esik be a félig bezárt kapun, mégis képes volt korán kelni, hogy ha mégis hamarabb érkezne meg, annál több időt tölthessen a közelében.  
A mai nap mégis más volt.  
Aggódóan ráncolt homlokkal vette tudomásul, hogy Uzumaki Naruto csak nem akar megérkezni. A tanterem lassan megtelt az osztálytársaival, akik a padon ülve, vagy székeiket körbepakolva beszélgettek, élménybeszámolókat tartottak, míg az első órát jelző harangjáték föl nem csendült.  
Figyelme a nap folyamán sokat terelődött az üresen ásítozó pad, s a kapu irányába, de azon ugyanúgy nem lépett be a vágyainak személye. Idegességében a haja végét piszkálta, és az ujjaival játszott, és a haját tekergette az ujjaira játékosan.   
A nap így hamar eltelt.  
Emlékezetes dolog nem ragadt meg a fejében, csak az állandósult hiányérzet.  
Összepakolt, s táskája fülét megmarkolva egyetlen gondolat járt a fejében. Meg kell tudnia, mi történhetett!  
Többször is járt már Uzumaki háza környékén, természetesen csak „véletlenül”! Már amennyire természetes lehet, egy vargabetű méretű kitérő, a hazafelé vezető úton.  
Gondolataiba mélyedve sietett végig az úton, ami a Ramen negyedbe vezetett. Még azt is sikerült kiderítenie, hogy a fiú a keresztapjával él, aki egy meglehetősen fura fazon. A környéken lakók jól ismerték s mindenki tudta róla, hogy a jelmondata „pénz, pia, nők.” Ennek a ténynek a tudatában nyelt egyet, s félszegen haladt tovább. Az utcán kevesen mozogtak, nem sétány lévén. Inkább mellékútként funkcionált két háztömb között. A házak errefelé két emelettel emelkedtek a magasba, fényüket csak kopott fehér falai tompították. A lépcsők belülről kivezettek egy hosszú külső tornácra, ahonnan a lakások ajtajai nyíltak.  
Ujjait idegesen tördelte a kiszemelt ajtó előtt, de rávette magát, hogy bekopogjon. A nyílászáró mögül motoszkálás és elnyomott káromkodás szűrődött ki.  
\- Hol voltál te ... ehm! – Hinata összerezzent és ijedten kerekedett ki a szeme. Az ajtó felpattant, és egy szögletes arcú középkorú fazon ugrott a küszöbre alsónadrágban és sebtében felkapott köntösben. Haja természetellenesen fehér és tépett mivoltában lobogott mögötte, szemeit festett bíbor csíkok szelték át függőlegesen, arca haragos volt, ám a lányt megpillantva azonnal elővette a jobbik modorát.   
\- Mit szeretnél csibém? – lőtt egy csábos mosolyt, és lazának vélt mozdulattal támaszkodott az ajtófélfának.  
\- É..é..én cs.. csak .. – te jó ég, ki ez a fazon? – Elhoztam a leckét Uzumaki-kunnak. - a fickó vonásai rendeződtek, arca megkeményedett, figyelmen kívül hagyva az ideges dadogást, ijesztően lépett egyet előre.  
\- Nem volt ma iskolában? – szólalt meg komoly hangon, amire a lány szemlesütve megcsóválta a fejét. - Reggel megint kiráztam az ágyból, felkapott egy dobozt rament, hogy útközben megreggelizi, és elviharzott. Ha ez megint elment a parkba szobrokat rongálni hát én letekerem a … ah. Hagyd csak a leckét aranyom, majd elkéri és lemásolja valakiét, hogy ha már lusta volt bemenni az iskolába. - Hinata zavartan bólintott, s kedvetlenül távozott. Gondterhelten állapította meg, hogy az egész napi balsejtelme nem volt hiábavaló. Lebaktatott az emeletről, és a ház kapujából figyelmesen szemlélte a hideg, havas tájat.   
Nemsokára elkezd sötétedni, igyekeznie kellene hazafelé. Sebes léptekkel iramodott neki a parkon átvezető rövidebb útnak. Háta mögött ágreccsenés zörejét hallván, még sietősebbre fogta lépteit.  
Egyetlen pillanat műve alatt lépet egy hó alatt megrejtőző jégre, amin akkurátusan sikoltva vesztette egyensúlyát, és hatalmasat nyekkenve koppant a hidegre. Keservesen siratta összetört csontjait, míg az út menti hólepte padon egy kis dudor jelezte, hogy nem üres állapotban van éppen. Fájdalmasan állt föl, és recsegő csontokkal bicegett oda, ha már felkeltette a figyelmét. A havat leporolva egy sárga tincsekkel megáldott pufók plüssbaba lélegzett föl megkönnyebbülten. Kis iskolai egyenruha volt rajta, szemei hímzőcérnától kéken pillantottak a világra.  
A lány szemei elkerekedtek a csodálkozástól, a plüss ugyanis feltűnően emlékeztette őt Uzumaki Narutora.


	2. Chapter 2

Érdeklődve sandított körül, de a sötétség szépen lassan ráborította a szárnyait a parkra. Sehol egy lélek nem volt, és semmi jel nem utalt a játék tulajdonosának a jelenlétére.   
Egy percig álmodozva révedt a baba kék szemeibe, a jéghideg talaj azonban gyorsan eszébe juttatta, hogy nem kellene a földön kuporognia. Sietve ugrott föl, és félig megfagyott lábairól leporolta a havat.  
\- Hinata- chan? – a lány a neve hallatán ijedten kapta föl a fejét. Orra előtt egy nagy kutya fekete orra szimatolt, mögötte a kutyához tartozó gazdi kérdő tekintete villan le reá.   
\- Ah Kiba-kun, én csak.. én éppen.. – elég nehéz erőfeszítésnek tűnt kimagyarázni, hogy miért ült a hóban, egy plüssbaba társaságában. Amit mellesleg a padon talált, egy bontatlan ramenes doboz kíséretében. A kutya gyanakodva szaglászta meg a babát, s egy vidám kaffantás kíséretében boldogan csóválta rá a farkát. Hinata sebtében a kabátja alá kapta az állat elől, aki kénytelen volt érdeklődését a park szomjazó fái felé irányítani. Tétován pillantott föl osztálytársára, pedig az nem sokkal volt magasabb nála. Az ráérősen zsebre dugott kézzel bámulta a szertelenül szaladgáló kutyáját.  
\- Hazakísérjelek? Ilyenkor már nem kellene egyedül sétálgatnod a parkon át. – ajánlkozott érzelemmentes arccal a fiú, s szavainak nyomatékot adva körbepásztázta a sötétedő horizont által kiemelt kopár fekete fák körvonalait.  
\- Igazán nincs rá szükség. – Mentegetőzését, elszánt tekintet döfte keresztül, aminek engedve lemondóan szorította meg a táskája fülét és elindult az otthona irányába, nyomában ideiglenes testőreivel.  
\- Bocs, ha Akamaru megijesztett. – szabadkozott Kiba, megtörve a percekig uralkodó csendet. Némán sétáltak egymás mellett, nyomukban a lustán cammogó nagy fehér négylábúval. Hinata nemet intett, és a járda kockáit tanulmányozva haladt tovább.  
\- Mit kerestél errefelé, ebben az időben? – vette föl újra a beszéd fonalát a fiú egy halk torokköszörülés után. Kicsit feszülten igazgatta meg kabátját, s újra a zsebébe vackolta a kezeit.  
\- Csak Uzumaki-kun nak vittem volna el a mai tananyagot. Nem volt iskolában.  
\- Nagyon figyelmes tőled! – Gombolyította tovább azt a fonalat. – Nem kellene azzal a bajkeverő lúzerrel törődnöd, még a végén te is ráfázhatsz.  
\- Ne beszélj, így Naruto –kunról! – Csattant fel a lány bosszúsan, maga is meglepődve szavai hangzásán és erősségén. Pillantása a mellkasára tévedt, ahol az elrejtett plüssfigura kíváncsian kukucskáló arca meredt rá vissza. Arcaira halvány foltot festett a zavar. Miként lehet képes egy elrejtett játék így fentebb csusszanni, aztán egy ilyen helyzet után ennyire rejtélyesen kíváncsi mimikát ölteni magára. - A fenét. Miért jövök zavarba egy babától?  
\- Ne haragudj, ha megsértettelek. – Cincogta vékony hangon, figyelmét újra a járdakockáknak szentelte. A házuk előtt járhattak pár lépésre, amikor egy határozott mozdulat megállította a lányt. Kíváncsian pillantott Kiba arcára, amin elszánt kifejezés terült el. Vállain érezte a kezeit, amik miatt megállt az imént, s most egyenesen maga felé fordította, és mintegy hipnotizálva őt a szemébe nézve közelebb és közelebb hajolt az arcához.   
\- Idióta. – Hallatszott egy elnyomott hang valahonnan, ami magához térítette a pillanat kábulatából Hinatát.  
Mellkasában vadul verő a szívvel, és egy erős lökéssel szakította ki magát a szorult helyzetből. Hátralépve megtántorodott, és újra alulnézetből szemlélte a havas tájat.  
Akamaru ismét felvakkantott, szűkre húzott szemeit egyenesen a földre huppant Hinatára szegezve. Kiba a kutyájára pillantott, majd a lányra, és ismét a kutyára, elemezve a történteket.   
\- Nem tudom miben jobb az a fiú nálam. Ő csak egy bajkeverő, aki előbb- utóbb nagyon megüti magát. – a kemény szavak hidegebbnek tűntek, mint a járda kövén ülni. Halk sóhaj kíséretében a lány felállt, és udvariasan meghajolt. Nem kívánta még egyszer elveszíteni a fejét, és fölemelni a hangját a fiúval szemben.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy hazakísértél, vigyázz magadra. – Magára erőltetett udvarisággal előadott búcsúszavait elmondva sietős léptekkel megindult előre, és a pár méterre lévő kapu sötétje nyelte el alakját.   
Zaklatott szívverését lázasan csitítva lépdelt végig a bejáratig, ahová belépve a kuzinjával találta szembe magát.  
\- Újabban már az udvarlókkal lófrálsz ahelyett, hogy a dolgod végeznéd? – Állta el a szobába vezető utat, s laza mozdulattal csípőre tette a kezét. Unokahúgának épp csak annyira volt ideje, hogy levegye a cipőjét és a kabátját, mikor a szenvtelen kijelentés megcsapta a füleit.  
\- Nem a te dolgod.  
\- Ez nem kielégítő válasz.  
\- Bocsásson meg érte. – Hajolt meg nemes egyszerűséggel a lány és faképnél hagyta a vitapartnerét. Kiba mindeddig egy kellemes beszélgetőpartner volt, a maga mókás és disznóvicc mesélő stílusában. Ha sejtette volna, hogy akar tőle valamit, nemet mondott volna a haza kísérés ötletére. Persze nemet is mondott, de nem igazán vette tudomásul. Elnyelt egy mélyről feltörő sóhajt, és lepakolt a szobájában. Hideg kezeit fázósan egymásnak dörzsölte. Meglepetten jutott eszébe a talált baba, amit a kabátját levéve, a táskájával a karjára téve vitt a szobájába.  
Lehangoltan ült le az íróasztalhoz, s a lapra borulva maga elé vette a puha plüsst.  
\- Akit én szeretek az persze nem vesz észre – játékosan megsimogatta a szőkeség arcát, s kisimított egy kósza sárga fonalat a szeme elől – elbűvölő vagy ma Naruto-kun – nevetett fel – a szemeid, mint a kék ég.   
A babácska rongyarca egy pillanatra mintha pirosas színben játszott volna. Hinata megdörzsölte a szemeit, s mire kinyitotta, zavartan nyugtázta, hogy csak a képzelete játszott vele.  
\- Vajon hol lehet most? – simított végig újra a sárga fonalakon – azért, remélem nem esett baja. Elég színtelen lenne az élet nélküle.  
\- Hinata mi lesz a vacsorával? – furakodott a szobába egy fiatal lány kiáltása. Hinata mélyet sóhajtott és elindult, hogy rendbe hozza magát, majd ellássa a családját. Fáradt mozdulatokkal megszabadult a meleg ruháitól és szépen elrendezve a szennyes tartóba helyezte őket, majd törölközőjét felkapva, fehérneműben elkullogott a fürdőszobájába.  
Néhány napnyi tanítási szünet állt előtte, amit dúdolva konstatált, miközben vetkőzött.   
A forró víz újra életet lehelt a nagy sétától elfagyott tagjaiba, bőrébe, s lelkébe is új reményt csempészett az osztálytársával kapcsolatban. Elégedetten folyatta végig a testén a melengető vízsugarat, hogy felfrissülten léphessen elő, és nekiláthasson felöltözni a vacsorakészítéshez.

\- Hol kószáltál eddig? – lépett mellé a húga, amikor nekilátott előszedni a hozzávalókat a főzéshez. Hosszú fekete haját az ujjai között tekergette s kíváncsian kék pillantásokat vetett, a válasz várva.  
\- Én is ezt kérdeztem tőle, amikor hazaért – foglalt helyet a fiatal lány mellett egy szintén fekete hajjal és metszően kék szemekkel teremtett fiú is. A kérdezett igyekezett nem odafigyelni a köré sereglett kis detektív duóra, bár szúrós pillantások kereszttüzében, ezt nehezebb volt véghezvinni, mint gondolta. Ujjai között meg- megremegett a serpenyő, folyamatosan bizsergett a nyaka, érezvén, hogy üvegtekintetek pásztázzák és választ várnak tőle még mindig.  
Észre sem vette, hogy húga egy kis időre magára hagyta unokabátyjukat a várakozásban, majd pár perc múltán újra csatlakozott hozzá.   
Fáradtan felsóhajtott.  
\- Nincs jobb dolgotok? – szólt fel sem nézve a munkája mellől.  
\- Igazság szerint nincs – kapta nyomban az unatkozó választ. Pillantásnyira rásandított a párosra, akik a konyhát és ebédlőt elválasztó pult mellett üldögéltek. Neji unottan támasztotta a tenyerébe a fejét, s még unottabb pillantásokkal méltatta, hogy Hanabi elmélyülten tornáztatja az ölében heverő kis szőke plüssbabának a karjait.  
\- Eeek!   
\- Hm?  
Hinata azonnal felismerte a szobájában hagyott játékot, s úgy rémlett gondosan a párnájára helyezte, hogy majd este foglalkozhasson vele. Ez a pillanat azonban elég is volt arra, hogy a pároláshoz szánt zöldséget szeletelvén megvágja az ujját. Elsőként a szeletelést szenvedett testrészét vette kezelésbe, hüppögve, szopogatván.  
\- Hanabiiiiiiii!! – röppent egy sudár répa a leányzó felé, mintha csak DARTS tűnek reinkarnálódott volna. Az ijedt szarka félrekapta a fejét, így az AEROzált zöldség új célponthoz közeledvén vágta tarkón a távozni készülő Nejit.   
\- Hmp – eldőltében nem tudott semmi értelmeset kinyögni, ám annál cifrábbak jutottak eszébe, amint kihámozta a pólójából a nem neki szánt répát, de már nem látta értelmét csatlakozni a harcias lányok vitájához. Hinata csöppet sem sajnálta a kuzinját a megrépázás miatt, s nem is volt ideje, mert minden figyelmét a plüsije visszaszerzésére fordította.  
\- Már megint bementél a szobámba! Ezerszer mondtam, hogy „NE!” „NYÚLJ!” „A!” „CUCCAIMHOZ!” - minden egyes szavát shurikenként röppenő répákkal nyomatékosította. A húga nem győzött fürgén félreugrálni a répa flotta elől.  
\- Minek nézel engem nyúlnak!? – méltatlankodott a mozgó célpont.  
\- Egy nyúlnak jobban örülnék, mint egy húgnak! – vágott vissza a vaksi dobálózó.  
\- Akkor menjél, vegyél magadnak egyet!  
\- Egy nyúl biztos csendesebb, és szófogadóbb lenne! – körbekergették egymást az ebédlőasztal körül  
\- Majd olyan lesz, mint te, és kettesben imádhatjátok.  
\- Ki ne mondd!! – átváltottak az előtérben terpeszkedő kanapé körbekergetésére.  
\- Na..  
\- Halgass!!  
\- ..ru..  
\- Menj a szobádba játszani! - üvöltötte Hinata reménykedve, hogy az ő hangjától nem lehet hallani, amit a húga kántált. Neji feszülten fülelt, hogy a végeredményt hallhassa, ám meglehetősen élethűen tettette a közönyt.  
\- ..to–kuuuunt – Hanabi körbehahotázta néhányszor az ülőalkalmatosságot, nyomában a mindenre elszánt nővérével, aki minden akaratával a plüssét akarta visszaszerezni.  
\- Jön! – Szólalt meg halkan Neji, amire a két lány elugrott a kanapé két végétől, és sietve összeszedték a répákat, hogy eltüntessenek minden fegyelmezetlenségre utaló nyomot. Hinata visszasietett a konyhába, s a fogát csikorgatva mosta meg a zöldségeket, amik nemrég még a szobában röpködtek. Csalódottan figyelte a testvére kezei között himbálózó vágya tárgyát.  
Neji elment Hanabi mellett, s igazságot szolgáltatva vette el a lánytól, hogy a pulthoz ülve szemrevételezhesse a veszekedés kirobbantóját. Tudta, hogy a lányokat azzal az egyetlen ténnyel lehet megfékezni, hogy apjuk esetleg fegyelmezetlenségen kapja őket, s rendszerint ezt kihasználva csillapította a kedélyeket kedve szerint.   
\- Különös. Ez a baba tényleg hasonlít Naruto-kunra.   
\- Lehet, én észre sem vettem – nevetgélt idegesen Hinata az ujjait tördelve, próbálva eltitkolni, hogy idegességében kikapná a babát unokatestvére kezeiből és a pólója alá rejtené.  
\- De neked Inuzuka Kiba tetszik ugyebár. – Hinata felsikkantott a feltételezés hatására, majd visszapördült a tűzhely mellé és feszülten figyelve folytatta a tevékenységét.  
\- Tudod így jobban tetszik. Narutot könnyebben elviselném, mint azt a kutyás fickót.  
\- Ezt csak úgy mondod – hárította a megjegyzést, oda sem nézve.  
\- Nem. Naruto kivívta az elismerésem. – mondta s vissza se pillantva távozott, maga mögött hagyva a tátott szájjal csodálkozó lányt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszönöm hogy elolvastad.
> 
> ha elírtam valamit, ne fogd vissza magad


	3. Chapter 3

  
Hinata szobája reggelente kellemes vattacukros élményt nyújtott a benne ébredőnek. A falak kellemes fehér színnel magasodtak a sok apró rózsaszínellő dolgok fölé. A mai reggelen egy bizonyos baba mély álmából ébredvén a következő látványra tátotta el a színesen hímzett cérna száját.  
Egy fiatal lány alvó testére csíkozódik a reluxán át besurranó nap fénye. A mályvarózsaszín puha párnán ébenfekete hajzuhatag terül szét, kékesen tündökölve a napfényben. A sötét haj egy fakó, fehér arcocskát keretez mély kontúrokkal, ügyelve arra, hogy kiemelje a fehér bőr puhaságát. Halk szuszogással adja tudtára a világnak a lány, hogy még az álmok birodalmában, puha felhőkön lépdel. Ajkait lélegzetnyire nyitva felejtve, lezárt sűrű fekete szempillák sora mögött egyetlen álom rejtőzködik csupán, aminek egy szőke üstök a fundamentuma.  
Az alvó lány mit sem sejt arról, hogy a maga mellé fektetett búzakék szemű babácska most élvetegen fürkészi az ujjatlan pizsamájából előbukkant fehér vállát, és a tágas nyílásokkal rendelkező ruhadarabot áldva kukucskál be a domborulatok közé. Tevékenységét hosszan művelheti, hétvége lévén nincs iskola, és nem ébreszt az átokverte vekker.  
Szemöldökeit összehúzva, elmélázva vette leltárba a pár napja történt események menetét.  
Elsősorban egy cukimuki, pihe puha testben tért magához, ráadásul arra, hogy egy osztálytársa leporolja róla a havat, és csodálkozva bámul rá.  
Maga sem értette a dolgokat, ám amint megszólalt volna, Hinata fenékre huppant és megjelent a Kiba nevezetű osztálytársuk, aki előtt nem akart ilyen alakban mutatkozni. Semmi esetre sem volt szabad összetörnie egyik riválisa előtt a róla kialakult képet, ám a puha kabát alól is hallotta a sértő szavakat, amiket ellene használtak, így kénytelen volt ez elcsendesült pillanatban kiadni a dühét.   
Aztán annyi minden kavargott a fejében, hogy idegességében csaknem elrágta a cérnából varrt száját. Mindig éppen akkor zavarták meg, amikor végre meg szeretett volna mukkanni. Egyszer Neji került elő a semmiből.  
\- Na, ő a másik, akivel véletlenül sem szeretnék ilyen módon összefutni - dohogta dühösen.   
Máskor éppen Hinata ágyán sütkérezett egy kis fényfoltban az ágyán, s már- már dorombolásra adta volna a fejét, mikor egy kis mihaszna plüssbuzerátor elemelte őt az ágyról és csakhamar egy konyhai csetepaté kellős közepén találta magát. Nem szívesen emlékezett rá, bár Hinatának elég vérmes oldalát ismerhette meg, miközben őt próbálta védelmezni.  
Most pedig, még mindig némán fekszik és nincs kedve összetörni a lányban azt a hitet, hogy ő az a Naruto, akit a többiek a babában látnak, s akit ő a minap meghitt beszélgetőtársnak használt.  
Elég arcpirító helyzetekbe sodródott, amióta ebben a testben kénytelen létezni. Hinata többnyire a fürdőből jövet a szobájában öltözött föl, vagy éppen (mint most is) előszeretettel aludt csak fehérneműben és ujjatlan felsőben. Ilyenkor sosem tudta mit illene tennie, és mit bírna tenni. Első alkalommal, heves mozdulattal akart elfordulni, de merev baba mozdulatait nem tudta irányítani és leesett az ágyról. A lány fölfigyelt rá s meglepetten helyezte vissza a helyére.   
\- Ennyit a nem nézek oda akcióról. - gondolta magában s szórakozottan legeltette végig a tekintetét a karcsú kis hamvas bőrrel fedett testen. - Nocsak, nem is gondoltam volna, hogy az iskolai uniformis alatt, ilyen idomokat rejteget.  
Többször is szórakozottan figyelte végig a jelenetet amint öltözik, vagy éppen az ágyán végig hasalva, a kezei közé veszi őt, és a vonásait tanulmányozva, halkan beszél hozzá.  
Egy igen fontos dologra ébredt rá. A lány az iskolában mindig halkan dadogva, vagy ijedten beszélt hozzá. Az új alakjában viszont még nem hallotta őt akadozva beszélni. Érdekes. Azt hitte, hogy beszédzavarai vannak, de úgy tűnik tévedett.  
A reggeli napsütésben megrecsegtette cérnáit, meg nyújtóztatta varratait és oldalra sandított a csapzott hajkupacra. Most már a hátán fekve aludt, nemrég kitornázta a párnáját és a karjai közé ölelte. Haja kuszán tekergett mindenfelé, s alóla halk szuszogás töltötte meg a szobát. Kimerítő estéje volt, amiért nem irigyelték őt. Hinata apja elég komor ember volt, akit szinte féltek otthon. Az iskola mellett, bár volt bejárónőjük, Hinata rendszeresen besegített a háztartásba, s az alkalmazott lebetegedése folytán a lánynak rengeteg dolga akadt otthon.  
\- Lassan ideje lenne elmondani – sóhajtott fel halkan, s az ágy sarkából lecsusszant a lány arca mellé. Vett egy utolsó mély lélegzetet, és megpaskolta az alvó lány arcát. – Hinata-chan, ébredj! – Válaszul halk nyögést kapott, s egy álmos nyújtózást. A lány egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemeit, rámosolygott, majd magához ölelte és tovább alváshoz helyezkedett el.  
\- Hű, de kínos – csurrant le egy cseppecske az arcán - roppant kellemetlen. – Kevésbé sem az zavarta, hogy egy lány ölelgeti, mint inkább az a tény, hogy magához húzva igencsak mély belátása volt a lány felsőjébe. Valljuk be, ha KONnak (BLEACH) hívták volna, bizony rózsaszín vattacukorfelhőkben úszott volna a boldogságtól, és holmi gyümölcsökről hadovált volna, ám ezt a plüssit most Narutonak hívták, így kénytelen volt nevéhez mérten értetlenül elpirulni.  
\- Hinata-chan ne hozz ennyire zavarba! – Nevének említésére a lány újra kinyitotta a szemeit és lesandított a kis figurára, aki rámosolygott és üdvözlésre lendítette a karját.  
\- Hali! – bíztató mosoly.  
Hosszú, fagyos csend telepedett a szobára. Naruto számára egyre kellemetlenebb kezdett lenni a széles mosoly és a résnyire húzott szempár. A reakciómentességre nem tudott nem fölpillantani.  
Tekintete összefonódott a lány már cseppet sem álmos inkább ledöbbent szemeivel. Halkan köhintett.  
Hinata egy sikolyszerű nyüsszentéssel legurult az ágyáról, és beszaladt a fürdőszobába.  
\- Biztos pisilnie kell, van ilyen – nyugtatta magát a baba az ágyon, s leült, hogy türelmesen kivárja a saját idejét. Míg egyedül volt a szobában, unalmában a reluxa által a falra vetített csíkokat számlálgatta.   
Többedszerre végzett a számolással, mire kattant a fürdő ajtaja, s kilépett rajta egy frissen zuhanyozott, törölközőbe csavart leányzó.  
\- Khm – próbálta ismét magára vonni a figyelmet, a nem túl nagy tekintéllyel rendelkező kitömött baba.   
\- Hah!? – Sikkantott fel a lány, s megmarkolta a törölközője alját. Elsápadva figyelte, hogy az ágyán lévő plüssöcske tekintélyt parancsolóan próbálja magára vonni a figyelmét. Remegő lábai beadták a kulcsot, és viszlátot intve hagyták cserben a megdöbbenéstől ledermedt testét. A lány lassan csusszant a padlóhoz közeli állapotba, hogy a leesett állával lehessen egy vonalban.   
Naruto reménykedett, hogy ájulásra nem kerül sor. Rengetegszer látta már a jelenetet, hogy amikor szeretne kérdezni tőle, vagy csak hozzálép, egyszerűen elájul. Nem tudott más következtetést levonni, a lány beteg. Bár nem sejthette milyen kór gyötörheti, nem is gondolkodott még rajta.  
Most kegyetlenül fohászkodott, hogy eszénél maradjon, ugyanis nincs más választása, vele kell szövetkeznie.   
\- Hinata. Tudom, hihetetlennek tűnik, de igaz! NE! Ne! Kérlek, ne ájulj el! – a fiú leugrott az ágyról, és oda bukdácsolt a már félig ájult lányhoz, hogy eszméleténél próbálja tartani. Hinata kezeit az arcára szorítva fennhangon motyogott magának, hogy legyőzze ájulási kényszerét. Mélyeket lélegzett, s közben idegesen előre hátra hintáztatta magát.  
\- Ez nem valóság, ez csak álom, ez nem lehetséges, még mindig álmodom – a halk tantrázás hallatán Naruto csak felbosszantotta magát. Piros arccal ugrott a lány ölébe, majd a törölközője szegélyén felkapaszkodva közelebb húzta magát az arcához.  
\- Figyelj! Nekem sem könnyű ezt feldolgozni, de ez van. Segítened kell! Nem tudok feltűnés nélkül kimozdulni, hogy megértsem, miért történhetett ez!  
Hinata mormolása abbamaradt, már csak teste reszketése árulta el a benne feszülten keringő ideget. A csendet Naruto reménykedve vette tudomásul, ám balsejtelem borsódzott végig a háta varratain. Lehet, nem véletlenül. A lány kilesett a kezei mögül, s leblokkolt. Egyetlen törölközőben ül a padlón, és egy Naruto hangú és kinézetű baba éppen a törölközője felső szegélyét markolja, észre sem véve, hogy az egyre jobban kioldódik.  
\- Hina.. – nyel –.. ta.  
A szólítottról lelibbenő törölköző az utolsó pillanatban el lett kapva, ugyanazzal a hévvel, ellenkező kézzel kimért pofon repítette az átlós sarokba a pimaszkodó babát. Íves röptében Naruto hálát adott a teremtőnek a mostani formájáért, sejtvén hány csontja tört volna el egy ilyen merénylet közepette.   
\- Szedd össze magad! – rivallt ki a sarokból ideges-kérlelően – Amíg ebben a testben vagyok, segítség nélkül, nem boldogulok.   
\- Ho.. hogy.. hogyan, le.. le..  
\- Nem tudom, hogyan lehet ez. Így tértem magamhoz. – Naruto megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy a lány lenyelte az alélhatnékját és immár a visszatért dadogós betegségével együttesen a figyelme középpontjába helyezte a személyét. Hinata többedik döbbenetén is túllépve végig pörgette a fejében azt a megannyi dolgot, amit mondott a baba ellőtt.  
\- Mi.. miért nem szólaltál meg hamarabb? – nyögte lehunyt szemmel, míg Naruto előmászott a sarokból, leporolta magát, és immár kissé bátrabban lépett előrébb pár lépést. Válasz, azonban nem hagyta el a száját, nem állt módjában kifejteni, hogy mindig volt illetéktelen fül a közelben. Amikor meg nem, hát… akkor éppen elmerülten beszédes kedvében volt, és álmodozva ecsetelte mennyire szereti nézni egy srácnak minden mozzanatát.  
*Ám legyen – gondolta magában, s tapintatosan próbált másfele összpontosítani, és nem odafigyelni a tömjénnel és őszinte csodálattal átszellemült szavakra. * Egy szerencsés fickóba nagyon mélyen bele van gabalyodva ez a lány – sóhajtott fel, s visszazökkent a valóságba, ahonnan még mindig kényesen kicsi szemmel nézett föl a NAGY világra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszönöm, hogy elolvastad


	4. Chapter 4

  
Hinata szobája reggelente kellemes vattacukros élményt nyújtott a benne ébredőnek. A falak kellemes fehér színnel magasodtak a sok apró rózsaszínellő dolgok fölé. A mai reggelen egy bizonyos baba mély álmából ébredvén a következő látványra tátotta el a színesen hímzett cérna száját.  
Egy fiatal lány alvó testére csíkozódik a reluxán át besurranó nap fénye. A mályvarózsaszín puha párnán ébenfekete hajzuhatag terül szét, kékesen tündökölve a napfényben. A sötét haj egy fakó, fehér arcocskát keretez mély kontúrokkal, ügyelve arra, hogy kiemelje a fehér bőr puhaságát. Halk szuszogással adja tudtára a világnak a lány, hogy még az álmok birodalmában, puha felhőkön lépdel. Ajkait lélegzetnyire nyitva felejtve, lezárt sűrű fekete szempillák sora mögött egyetlen álom rejtőzködik csupán, aminek egy szőke üstök a fundamentuma.  
Az alvó lány mit sem sejt arról, hogy a maga mellé fektetett búzakék szemű babácska most élvetegen fürkészi az ujjatlan pizsamájából előbukkant fehér vállát, és a tágas nyílásokkal rendelkező ruhadarabot áldva kukucskál be a domborulatok közé. Tevékenységét hosszan művelheti, hétvége lévén nincs iskola, és nem ébreszt az átokverte vekker.  
Szemöldökeit összehúzva, elmélázva vette leltárba a pár napja történt események menetét.  
Elsősorban egy cukimuki, pihe puha testben tért magához, ráadásul arra, hogy egy osztálytársa leporolja róla a havat, és csodálkozva bámul rá.  
Maga sem értette a dolgokat, ám amint megszólalt volna, Hinata fenékre huppant és megjelent a Kiba nevezetű osztálytársuk, aki előtt nem akart ilyen alakban mutatkozni. Semmi esetre sem volt szabad összetörnie egyik riválisa előtt a róla kialakult képet, ám a puha kabát alól is hallotta a sértő szavakat, amiket ellene használtak, így kénytelen volt ez elcsendesült pillanatban kiadni a dühét.   
Aztán annyi minden kavargott a fejében, hogy idegességében csaknem elrágta a cérnából varrt száját. Mindig éppen akkor zavarták meg, amikor végre meg szeretett volna mukkanni. Egyszer Neji került elő a semmiből.  
\- Na, ő a másik, akivel véletlenül sem szeretnék ilyen módon összefutni - dohogta dühösen.   
Máskor éppen Hinata ágyán sütkérezett egy kis fényfoltban az ágyán, s már- már dorombolásra adta volna a fejét, mikor egy kis mihaszna plüssbuzerátor elemelte őt az ágyról és csakhamar egy konyhai csetepaté kellős közepén találta magát. Nem szívesen emlékezett rá, bár Hinatának elég vérmes oldalát ismerhette meg, miközben őt próbálta védelmezni.  
Most pedig, még mindig némán fekszik és nincs kedve összetörni a lányban azt a hitet, hogy ő az a Naruto, akit a többiek a babában látnak, s akit ő a minap meghitt beszélgetőtársnak használt.  
Elég arcpirító helyzetekbe sodródott, amióta ebben a testben kénytelen létezni. Hinata többnyire a fürdőből jövet a szobájában öltözött föl, vagy éppen (mint most is) előszeretettel aludt csak fehérneműben és ujjatlan felsőben. Ilyenkor sosem tudta mit illene tennie, és mit bírna tenni. Első alkalommal, heves mozdulattal akart elfordulni, de merev baba mozdulatait nem tudta irányítani és leesett az ágyról. A lány fölfigyelt rá s meglepetten helyezte vissza a helyére.   
\- Ennyit a nem nézek oda akcióról. - gondolta magában s szórakozottan legeltette végig a tekintetét a karcsú kis hamvas bőrrel fedett testen. - Nocsak, nem is gondoltam volna, hogy az iskolai uniformis alatt, ilyen idomokat rejteget.  
Többször is szórakozottan figyelte végig a jelenetet amint öltözik, vagy éppen az ágyán végig hasalva, a kezei közé veszi őt, és a vonásait tanulmányozva, halkan beszél hozzá.  
Egy igen fontos dologra ébredt rá. A lány az iskolában mindig halkan dadogva, vagy ijedten beszélt hozzá. Az új alakjában viszont még nem hallotta őt akadozva beszélni. Érdekes. Azt hitte, hogy beszédzavarai vannak, de úgy tűnik tévedett.  
A reggeli napsütésben megrecsegtette cérnáit, meg nyújtóztatta varratait és oldalra sandított a csapzott hajkupacra. Most már a hátán fekve aludt, nemrég kitornázta a párnáját és a karjai közé ölelte. Haja kuszán tekergett mindenfelé, s alóla halk szuszogás töltötte meg a szobát. Kimerítő estéje volt, amiért nem irigyelték őt. Hinata apja elég komor ember volt, akit szinte féltek otthon. Az iskola mellett, bár volt bejárónőjük, Hinata rendszeresen besegített a háztartásba, s az alkalmazott lebetegedése folytán a lánynak rengeteg dolga akadt otthon.  
\- Lassan ideje lenne elmondani – sóhajtott fel halkan, s az ágy sarkából lecsusszant a lány arca mellé. Vett egy utolsó mély lélegzetet, és megpaskolta az alvó lány arcát. – Hinata-chan, ébredj! – Válaszul halk nyögést kapott, s egy álmos nyújtózást. A lány egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemeit, rámosolygott, majd magához ölelte és tovább alváshoz helyezkedett el.  
\- Hű, de kínos – csurrant le egy cseppecske az arcán - roppant kellemetlen. – Kevésbé sem az zavarta, hogy egy lány ölelgeti, mint inkább az a tény, hogy magához húzva igencsak mély belátása volt a lány felsőjébe. Valljuk be, ha KONnak (BLEACH) hívták volna, bizony rózsaszín vattacukorfelhőkben úszott volna a boldogságtól, és holmi gyümölcsökről hadovált volna, ám ezt a plüssit most Narutonak hívták, így kénytelen volt nevéhez mérten értetlenül elpirulni.  
\- Hinata-chan ne hozz ennyire zavarba! – Nevének említésére a lány újra kinyitotta a szemeit és lesandított a kis figurára, aki rámosolygott és üdvözlésre lendítette a karját.  
\- Hali! – bíztató mosoly.  
Hosszú, fagyos csend telepedett a szobára. Naruto számára egyre kellemetlenebb kezdett lenni a széles mosoly és a résnyire húzott szempár. A reakciómentességre nem tudott nem fölpillantani.  
Tekintete összefonódott a lány már cseppet sem álmos inkább ledöbbent szemeivel. Halkan köhintett.  
Hinata egy sikolyszerű nyüsszentéssel legurult az ágyáról, és beszaladt a fürdőszobába.  
\- Biztos pisilnie kell, van ilyen – nyugtatta magát a baba az ágyon, s leült, hogy türelmesen kivárja a saját idejét. Míg egyedül volt a szobában, unalmában a reluxa által a falra vetített csíkokat számlálgatta.   
Többedszerre végzett a számolással, mire kattant a fürdő ajtaja, s kilépett rajta egy frissen zuhanyozott, törölközőbe csavart leányzó.  
\- Khm – próbálta ismét magára vonni a figyelmet, a nem túl nagy tekintéllyel rendelkező kitömött baba.   
\- Hah!? – Sikkantott fel a lány, s megmarkolta a törölközője alját. Elsápadva figyelte, hogy az ágyán lévő plüssöcske tekintélyt parancsolóan próbálja magára vonni a figyelmét. Remegő lábai beadták a kulcsot, és viszlátot intve hagyták cserben a megdöbbenéstől ledermedt testét. A lány lassan csusszant a padlóhoz közeli állapotba, hogy a leesett állával lehessen egy vonalban.   
Naruto reménykedett, hogy ájulásra nem kerül sor. Rengetegszer látta már a jelenetet, hogy amikor szeretne kérdezni tőle, vagy csak hozzálép, egyszerűen elájul. Nem tudott más következtetést levonni, a lány beteg. Bár nem sejthette milyen kór gyötörheti, nem is gondolkodott még rajta.  
Most kegyetlenül fohászkodott, hogy eszénél maradjon, ugyanis nincs más választása, vele kell szövetkeznie.   
\- Hinata. Tudom, hihetetlennek tűnik, de igaz! NE! Ne! Kérlek, ne ájulj el! – a fiú leugrott az ágyról, és oda bukdácsolt a már félig ájult lányhoz, hogy eszméleténél próbálja tartani. Hinata kezeit az arcára szorítva fennhangon motyogott magának, hogy legyőzze ájulási kényszerét. Mélyeket lélegzett, s közben idegesen előre hátra hintáztatta magát.  
\- Ez nem valóság, ez csak álom, ez nem lehetséges, még mindig álmodom – a halk tantrázás hallatán Naruto csak felbosszantotta magát. Piros arccal ugrott a lány ölébe, majd a törölközője szegélyén felkapaszkodva közelebb húzta magát az arcához.  
\- Figyelj! Nekem sem könnyű ezt feldolgozni, de ez van. Segítened kell! Nem tudok feltűnés nélkül kimozdulni, hogy megértsem, miért történhetett ez!  
Hinata mormolása abbamaradt, már csak teste reszketése árulta el a benne feszülten keringő ideget. A csendet Naruto reménykedve vette tudomásul, ám balsejtelem borsódzott végig a háta varratain. Lehet, nem véletlenül. A lány kilesett a kezei mögül, s leblokkolt. Egyetlen törölközőben ül a padlón, és egy Naruto hangú és kinézetű baba éppen a törölközője felső szegélyét markolja, észre sem véve, hogy az egyre jobban kioldódik.  
\- Hina.. – nyel –.. ta.  
A szólítottról lelibbenő törölköző az utolsó pillanatban el lett kapva, ugyanazzal a hévvel, ellenkező kézzel kimért pofon repítette az átlós sarokba a pimaszkodó babát. Íves röptében Naruto hálát adott a teremtőnek a mostani formájáért, sejtvén hány csontja tört volna el egy ilyen merénylet közepette.   
\- Szedd össze magad! – rivallt ki a sarokból ideges-kérlelően – Amíg ebben a testben vagyok, segítség nélkül, nem boldogulok.   
\- Ho.. hogy.. hogyan, le.. le..  
\- Nem tudom, hogyan lehet ez. Így tértem magamhoz. – Naruto megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy a lány lenyelte az alélhatnékját és immár a visszatért dadogós betegségével együttesen a figyelme középpontjába helyezte a személyét. Hinata többedik döbbenetén is túllépve végig pörgette a fejében azt a megannyi dolgot, amit mondott a baba ellőtt.  
\- Mi.. miért nem szólaltál meg hamarabb? – nyögte lehunyt szemmel, míg Naruto előmászott a sarokból, leporolta magát, és immár kissé bátrabban lépett előrébb pár lépést. Válasz, azonban nem hagyta el a száját, nem állt módjában kifejteni, hogy mindig volt illetéktelen fül a közelben. Amikor meg nem, hát… akkor éppen elmerülten beszédes kedvében volt, és álmodozva ecsetelte mennyire szereti nézni egy srácnak minden mozzanatát.  
*Ám legyen – gondolta magában, s tapintatosan próbált másfele összpontosítani, és nem odafigyelni a tömjénnel és őszinte csodálattal átszellemült szavakra. * Egy szerencsés fickóba nagyon mélyen bele van gabalyodva ez a lány – sóhajtott fel, s visszazökkent a valóságba, ahonnan még mindig kényesen kicsi szemmel nézett föl a NAGY világra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszönöm, hogy elolvastad.


	5. Chapter 5

Gúnyosan elfintorodott még a gondolatra is. Bosszantotta, hogy az iskola összes lánya ebbe az idiótába szerelmes. S lám ez a hangtalan szerény lány sem kivétel ez alól. Ő is ugyanolyan, mint a többiek.  
A pár nap, amit eltöltött vele, meglehetősen nyugodtan telt. Bár nehezére esett babát játszania, amikor ölelgetve és simogatva volt. Ahogy az asztalon ülve mozdulatlanul farkasszemet nézni a lánnyal, aki az állát a tenyerébe támasztva hosszasan bámulta őt. Ezek még az előtt történtek, hogy megszólalt volna, azóta megint másképpen viselkedett vele.   
Kis időre visszatért a dadogás és a bizonytalanság, amit szépen lassan sikerül leküzdenie.  
A távolból lányos sikoly hatolt a szobáig, ami kiszakította plüssbarátunkat a merengésből, majd újabb sikoltások után minden hang elhalt. Beletelt pár percbe mire az ajtó becsukódott a kócosra gubancolt hajú, szuszogó, kipirult arcú lány mögött. Önfeledten odalépett a fiókja szétszórt tartalma fölé, hogy mindent visszarendezgessen, és gondos mozdulattal a kupac tetejére helyezze a fontos ajándékot.  
\- Sasuke biztos örülni fog!  
\- Hm? – egy pillanatra megfeledkezett Naruto jelenlétéről, s riadtan pillantott a hidegen csengő hang irányába. A kis plüss erőltetett mosollyal újfent az ablaka párkányáról pásztázta a havat, pillantásra sem méltatva Hinatát.  
A lány nem értette, hogy merült fel Sasuke bármivel kapcsolatban, de magyarázatot nem kapván veszni hagyta a témát. Örült, hogy az ajándékról elterelődött a figyelem, mert nem szeretett volna kérdésekre válaszolni ez ügyben.  
Miután a fiók minden régi tartalmával ismét a helyén pihent, szótlanul kivonult a fürdőjébe és magára zárta az ajtót. Nem sokkal később jellegzetes csobogás hangja szűrődött ki.   
Naruto az ablaknak támasztotta a fejét, s merengve elevenítette föl az iménti eseményeket. Meglepte, amikor ismét a védelmébe vette a lány, és mindennél jobban esett a simogató kezek között feküdni mozdulatlanul. Szemeit cérnafeszülésig kikerekítette. - Mikor kezdtem én élvezni az itt töltött időt? Elvégre egy ilyen testbe lettem száműzve. Senki sem lenne képes ezt ép ésszel elviselni.- Magában gúnyosan felciccent. - Nem mintha bárkinek hiányoznék. Otthon biztos észre sem vette a hiányomat az a perverz állat. Itt meg - nézett a fürdőszoba felé, és felsóhajtott. - Fura egy otthonba tévedtem. A két lány bár folyton marakodnak, szeretik egymást. Nejiről azt hittem egy pökhendi felsős, erre kiderül, hogy itthon egész normális. Legalábbis egész jó fej a maga tartózkodó módján. - Kicsit irigyen gondolt a saját otthonára, ahol kettesben lézengett a keresztapjával. - Hyuuga-san alig van itthon, nagyon elfoglalt. A lányok próbálnak megfelelni neki, nagyon igyekeznek, ez látszik rajtuk.  
\- Néha, olyan jó lenne a saját testemben lenni – sóhajtott föl teljes szívéből – vajon örökre így fogok maradni? Jó lenne, ha már lassan visszakapnám a saját testemet! Annyira hiányzik a ramen íze, és a forró zuhany bódító érzése. – újfent a tájat bámulta, miközben a szobában elhalkult a csobogás és törölközés neszezése hallatszott. Lelki szemei elé beúszott egy zuhanyzóbeli jelenet. Párával és csobogás hangjával telítődő kis helyiség, leheletnyi parfümös tusfürdő illattal. Szinte érezte maga körül az egészet, annyira élethűen elképzelte. A zuhanykabin elmosódott üvege mögött majdnem teljesen kivehetően egy hosszú fekete hajú lány meztelen alakja élvezi a testét érő sűrű vízpermetet. – nyelt egyet a perverz gondolatra. Ilyen súlyos lenne a helyzet? Már képzeleg is?   
Megrázta a fejét, hogy szabaduljon a piszkos gondolataitól, közben fölfigyelt rá, hogy Hinata ismét a szobában mozgolódik. Halványrózsaszín rövidnadrágos pizsamájában az ágyhoz sétált és a haját kefével simára fésülgetve leült rá. Mióta tudta, hogy a baba valójában Naruto, mindig ügyelt rá, hogy pizsamában aludjon, ne csak pólóban és bugyiban. Pedig utálta a pizsamát, most kénytelen volt megalkuvó módon csak abban tartózkodni, és minden öltözéskor átvonulni a fürdőbe.  
Bőre kipirult a forró víztől, és hűvös- virágos illat áradt belőle, lágyan körbelengve nőies alakját.  
\- Hiányzik a fürdés – sóhajtott panaszosan az ablakban ülő plüss. Kívánságát meghallva a lány elszégyellte magát, hogy bűnösen jól érezte magát odabent.   
Bűntudattal telve ment újfent a mosdóba, majd egy kéztörlővel tért vissza onnan. A meglepődött fiút, a kezei közé vette s a nedves kéztörlővel gondosan megtisztogatta az arcát. Ötlete végeztével arcára pírt festett a rámeredő tiszta kék szempárból áradó csodálkozás.  
\- Köszönöm – törte meg a csendet rekedten a fiú hangja. Hinata észhez térve letette az ágyra s zavartan igyekezett másra koncentrálni. Gyomra izgatott bukfencet vetett az érzéstől, amikor tekintetük összefonódott egy pillanatra. Nem is értette, hogyan jutott eszébe ilyen provokatív tett, mégis boldog volt, hogy véghezvitte és segített a fiúnak egy kicsit kellemesebben érezni magát a bababőrben.  
\- Se.. semmiség. Csak szólj, ha segíthetek. – dadogta elhalóan, s gyorsan leoltotta a szobában a lámpát. A sötétben kicsit biztonságban érezhette magát, legalább nem látszott az arcába futó vér élénkítő hatása.  
Naruto, mint az első naptól minden alkalommal, most is a lány párnája mellé telepedett le. Ezt a pozíciót próbálta megtartani a kiléte felfedése után, s nagy meglepetésére nem lett ledobva az ágyról.  
Sejtelme sem volt róla mekkora zavart okozott ezzel az érzelmeitől reszkető ágytársának. Gondolataikba merülve mindkettejüket hamar elnyomta az álom.

Naruto felszínes álmában forgolódott, ficánkolt, helyezkedett, takarót tapogatott és tett magáévá. Tudata mélyén konstatálta, hogy szűkösen fér el, s meztelen bőrére még inkább rátekerte a puha meleg takarót.  
Gondolatai hátsó zugaiban egy kis vijjogó sziréna felkapcsolt, ám már későn szirénázott fel. Magatehetetlenül kapott a takaróba, s halk puffanással a padlóra zuhant. Áldása tetézéseként a takaró másik végét szorongató alvó lányt is sikerült magára rántania.  
\- Uhh – nyögött föl a ránehezedő súlytól, s álmosan megdörzsölte a szemeit. Kótyagosan ugyan de érzékelt valamicskét a külvilágból. Napok óta először.  
Riadtan kerekedtek el a szemei, s ijedelmében majdnem felült, ám még idejében ráeszmélt a mellkasát nyomó tompa fájdalom okára.   
Mellkasán, alvó Hinata szuszogott tovább békésen, s érezte őt egészen a lábujjai hegyéig. Ez csak egyetlen dolgot jelenthetett. Illanékony örömét azonban túlszárnyalta álmossága és egyre elnehezedő légzése.  
Kicsusszant hát a terhe alól és megállt fölötte merengve. Kellemetlenül vette tudomásul, hogy egy fia ruhadarab sincs rajta. Ám ruhái hiánya mégsem zavarta annyira, mint elsőre gondolta, így nekigyürkőzött, s a lányt óvatosan az ölébe vonta, és egyik lábával feltérdelve visszaemelte az ágyra.  
Hinata jólesően felsóhajtott, s álmában magához vonta a kellemes meleget árasztó testet. Lévén, hogy takaróját már egy ideje elkobozta az emberi alakba vedlő didergő explüss.  
Naruto bőrén libabőr borsódzott végig az érintés hatására, s maga sem tudta milyen késztetésre, de engedett az invitálásnak. Hideg ujjak siklottak föl a hátán, maguk mögött borzongást okozva. Tarkóján tétován elidőzve megpihentek, majd elmerültek a szőke hajtincsek sűrű erdejében.   
Jóleső sóhaj szakadt föl a magán egyre nehezebben uralkodó fiúból, aki figyelmét nem kerülte el az alatta fehérlő kis test reszketeggé váló légzése. Agyán sárga villámként cikázott át egy baljós gondolat, sötét fényt csalva szemeibe.  
\- Talán Sasukéről álmodik? - gondolta, s e hirtelen jövő féltékenységgel csordultig töltő érzéssel nem tudott mit kezdeni.  
\- Na azt már nem! - hajolt közelebb, és suttogta a fülébe dühödten. Nyelve hegyével csak azért is megérintette a lány finom ajkait. Szájában kellemes eperíz áradt szét, mint valami kábítószer, ami ízlelésétől azonnal felpezsdülő a vére folytatásért lüktet végig a testében. Bár szándékában állt tovább is merészkedni, tervét nem hajthatta végre ébredező alanya jótékony beavatkozása végett.  
Hinata mély álmából kellemes érzésre eszmélt. Gyomrában ezernyi kis pillangó verdesett, kezei önkéntelenül mozdulva simítottak meleg bőrt, majd puha hajat. Kiszáradó ajkait játékos nyelv nedvesítette meg.   
Nem bírt tovább érzékeinek hinni, igazából érinteni akarta álmai szereplőjét. Szemeit résnyire nyitva, a fölé hajoló körvonalból kiolvasta, hogy az ébresztőórája rendelkezik engedéllyel a további játékhoz. Karjait szorosabbra fonva vonta magához, hogy újra lehunyt szemmel a gyönyörködtető érzésre koncentrálhasson.  
Ajkaira tapadt a fiúnak, s puha harapdálásokkal válaszolt neki. Először az alsó, majd felső ajkát hosszan ízlelgetve, áttért a nyelvével játszadozásra.  
Naruto a lány ölelő karjaiba fészkelte magát, hogy kényelmesebb pozícióban hajolhasson az egyre forróbb csókot követelő ajkakhoz. Egyik karjára támaszkodott, hogy a szabadon maradó kezével elindulhasson fölfedezni a selymes kis arcot. Kósza tincset simított oldalra, s ujjait egy kutató kéz hűvös ujjaira kulcsolta elégedetten. Hosszú percekig hallgatta a szoba, az elmélyült csókjuk éhes csattanásait, mire elszakadtak és boldogan szuszogva érintették össze álmosságtól ködös homlokukat.  
Kéz a kézben, boldog mosollyal az ajkukon, összebújva érte őket utol a jótékony álom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata egyenletes szuszogása egyetlen elégedett nyújtózás után megszakadt. Szemei maguktól fölpattantak, olyan tökéletesen kialudta magát. Újabbat nyújtózott, és félrepillantott.  
Hirtelen túl nagy és üres volt számára az ágya, s ijedten vette észre, hogy Naruto nincs a megszokott helyén a párnája mellett. Rekedt nyöszörgés hangzott valahonnan, majd egy ásítás.   
\- Naruto-kun?  
\- Jelen – morogta a szőnyeg felől egy álmos hang. A lány az ágy oldalához gurult lepillantott, és szinte azonnal vissza is hátrált a párnájára, mert tudta, hogy minden porcikája lángol a látvány okozta zavartól. Pedig csak egy kicsi plüssjáték hasal a földön álomittasan. Ja és mellesleg talpig rózsaszín plüssben. Normális ember nem botránkozna meg ilyen egyszerű dolgon, ám elég egyértelműen látszott a tény, hogy a Naruto baba egyetlen viselete a pitypang sárga üstöke.   
\- Na. Naruto-kun, hol a ruhád? – sipította alig hallhatóan a lány, lángoló arca elé kapva a kezeit.   
\- Hm? – ébredezett az alvégen a ruhátlan játék. Erőt véve magán fölült, majd elmélázva bámulni kezdte a szeme előtt mozgó plüssből varrt végtagjait. Arca elkeseredett, és csalódott sóhajt dobott ki magából a pici szája. – Én meg már kezdtem reménykedni.  
\- Gond van?  
\- Hát persze, hogy van! – dörmögte elégedetlenül a szőnyeg magasságából a fiú, utalván teste abnormális kinézetére. Hinata nem hallotta fájdalmas sóhaját, minden érzékszervével koncentrált, hogy honnan szerezhetne egy intim falevelet a mini Ádám ágyékát eltakarni. Céltalanul sétált oda-vissza a szobában ajtótól ablakig, egyetlen értelmes ötlet sem jutott eszébe. – Álmomban újra a régi voltam, és.. – A pici plüss szemei itt ijedten elkerekedtek. Álmában is meztelen volt, sőt. Valami érthetetlen erőtől vezérelve csodálatos élményt szerzett a mellette fekvő lánytól. Gyanakvóan méregette a szobában fel, s alá tétován lépegető emberi lényt.  
\- Hinata-chan te nem álmodtál semmit?  
\- Nem hiszem, nagyon mélyen aludtam – felelte elgondolkodva. Pillantása ráesett a szekrénye tetején porosodó lezárt dobozra. Sebtében fölpattant az íróasztalától elkapott szék tetejébe, és lehalászta a pormacskáktól nyávogó ládikát. Feltépett fedele alatt egy kislány régi babái és játékai rejtőztek. Nem kellett sokat keresnie, a kezébe akadó apró anyagok között akadt olyan, amit a mezítelen játék méretére készítettek, aki még mindig agonizáló kifejezéssel az arcán ült az ágy mellett. Játékos ládáját visszarendezve a helyére, oldalsandítással közeledett a célszemély felé, hogy átnyújtsa neki a sebtében előkapott nem túl férfias holmit.  
\- Sa.. sajnálom, de csak ilyen van – szabadkozott akadozva, reszkető kézzel.  
\- Nem gond – hagyta jóvá a fiú, s homlokráncolva vette szemügyre a hamar magára kapott ruhácskákat, mielőtt fájdalmasan elsóhajtott egy gyors fohászt. – Kedves Isten. Ha otthon vagy és ráérsz, kérlek, ölj meg, hogy ne szenvedjek ennyit, és ha már belejöttél előtte egy miso ramen piszok jól esne.

Hinata miután lenyelte erős kényszerét a nevetésre, megfogadta mindenre, ami szent, hogy a nap folyamán elmennek valami elfogadható dolgot keresni ruha gyanánt. Ugyanis az előhalászott szűk nadrág és virágos pólócska nem csak nem volt fiús fazon, de szegény vattával tömött tagjait is beletuszkolva elég hurkás kinézetet öltött. Csupán néhány gyors elintéznivalója volt otthon, és alig pár órával később már úton is voltak az egyik játékbolt felé, ahol reményeik szerint megoldják a ruhakérdést ideiglenesen.  
A lány szolidaritásból egy nagyon egyszerű hosszú rakott szoknyából és kötött pulóverből álló együttest öltött magára, rákanyarintotta a télikabátját, és már rótták is a forgalmas járdákat. Kis táskáját a testén keresztül dobva maga elé rakta, zsebébe beleültetve az izgatott Narutot. Már indulás előtt észrevette, hogy a fiú meglehetősen nyugtalanul ficánkolva fogadja a kimozdulás tényét. A kapun kilépve az kidugta szőke üstökét a táskájából, és mohón itta magába a sokat nélkülözött kinti világ képeit.  
Arca felhőtlenül boldog volt, ám néha sötét árnyak futottak át rajta, ilyenkor elkomorodott, s csalódottan behunyta a szemeit. A lány nem tudta nem észrevenni ezeket a hangulat ingadozásokat, s egyre jobban aggódott a táskában kuporgó baba lelkivilága miatt.   
\- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Hinata halkan, amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy a közelben nincsenek avatatlan fülek.  
\- Csak elgondolkodtam. Szerinted mit történt velem? – pillantott föl, csillogó szemeivel a táska zsebéből. Kérdése után gondolkodásnyi szótlanság állt be. Hinata lassan haladt a friss porhóval behintett járdán, nyomában felkavarva a hidege keringőző szemcséket. Alaposan megrágta magában a véleményét mielőtt választ formált belőle.  
\- Soha nem hallottam még csak szemernyit hasonló esetről sem, ami nem jelenti, hogy nem volt ilyen.  
\- De annyira megalázó ez a forma – mutatott magára savanyúan.  
\- Szerintem aranyos – szaladt ki a lány száján, amit szinte azonnal meg is bánt. Magában bosszankodott, hogy még lehajtani sem tudja a fejét, mert Naruto lentről fürkésző pillantásokkal illeti az elszólása miatt. Zavarában nem is említette, hogy megérkeztek a kiszemelt játékboltba, s Naruto észre sem vette a méretes szín kavalkádot, amin áthaladva elérték a babaruhás polcok széles kínálatát.  
\- Olykor történnek furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan dolgok a világban - kezdett el halkan monologizálni a lány. - Veled is biztos egy ilyen történt. Csak reménykedhetünk, hogy a dolog visszafordítható, és sikerül újra emberré lenned.   
\- Te reméled?   
\- Hát persze – mosolygott biztatóan a kíváncsi szemekre a cipzár túloldalán – egyébként is már biztos mindenki aggódik érted otthon.  
\- Ebben tévedsz. A vén perverznek még biztos nem tűnt föl a hiányom! – sóhajtotta cinikusan, amire a lány egy néma fejcsóválással válaszolt neki.  
\- Te tévedsz. Tudja, hogy nem voltál iskolában, és szerintem aggódik érted.   
\- Ezt honnan veszed?  
\- Hah? Amikor megtaláltalak, éppen onnan mentem hazafelé – pirult ki a hirtelen vallomástól. – Tudod aggódtam, hogy nem voltál aznap iskolában, és elvittem a tananyagot, hogy a szünetben bepótolhasd. Naruto magában kóstolgatta a hallottakat, amikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy pár lép az elmélyülten nézelődő Hinata mellé.  
\- Nagyon belemerültél a válogatásba?   
\- Mi? – fordult meglepetten osztálytársa felé, s arcára etikus mosoly húzódott az ismerős arcok láttán

Mire Hinata hullafáradtan és illatosan kitámolygott a fürdőből, Naruto elégedetten hasalt a párna melletti helyén. A lány érkezésére, és ágyon helyezkedésére fölhunyorgott, de nem adta jelét ébrenlétének, neki sem volt túl sok energiája a történtek után. Félálomban lebegve érzékelte a lámpaoltást és a lány halk „oyasumi” nyöszörgését is, majd az álom magával ragadta.  
Naruto nagyon hamar kialudta magát, és az éjszaka közepén ismételten arra ébredt, hogy már egy csöppet sem fáradt. Jólesően nyújtózott egyet, s ugyanezzel a mozdulattal puffant az ágy melletti kis puha szőnyegen.  
\- Már megint – nyögte fájdalmasan, és sajgó tomporát megdörzsölve fölült, feje egy vonalba került az ágy magasságával, ami ráébresztette a valóságra. – Megint megtörtént? – kérdezte magától csodálkozva.  
Azonnal az alvó lányra pillantott. Úgy tűnt semmit nem érzékelt a történtekből. Értetlenül állt az eset előtt, hogy második éjjel kapja vissza emberi alakját, és bizonytalanná vált megmarad-e a mostani valójában. Mély levegőt vett, és türelmesen kifújta.  
Többek között arra is rá kellett jönnie, hogy emberi alakján ismételten egy fia ruhadarab sincsen.  
\- Valaki egy rohadtul perverz játékot játszik velem odafönt – morogta maga elé, és fölkászálódott, hogy egy régi álmát válthassa valóra.  
Történetesen besétált a fürdőbe és jóleső zuhanyozásba kezdett.  
Dorombolni lett volna kedve, ahogy a forró víz minden porcikáját átjárta és mélyen a bőre alatt is felmelengette a testét. Arcára sokáig engedte folyni, s csak percek múltán lépett elő gőzgomolya társaságában a zuhanykabin rejtekéből. Nem mert túl sokáig zörögni odabent, nehogy a házban lakókat felébresztve lebuktassa magát. Haját szárazra dörgölte, majd hangtalanul kotort elő egy kisebb törölközőt, hogy a derekára csavarva ruganyos léptekkel térhessen vissza a szobába.   
Némán és tanácstalanul állt meg a szoba közepén. Most mihez kellene kezdenie? Tétován vakargatta meg a karját, s az ablakhoz lépett. Odakint a sötét éjszakát megtörték az utcán sorakozó lámpák fényei. A Fénykörökben halványan apró hópihék libbentek alá a fellegekből.  
\- Megint esik – sziszegte az ablaknak. Nem igazán szerette a havat. Nem tetszett, hogy babává változott, s a hó alatt tehetetlenül várt valakire, aki kiássa. Akaratlanul is azonosította a havazást a saját kényes helyzetével.  
Hinata felszusszant a háta mögött és kényelmesebb pozícióba helyezkedett. Odapillantott s pillantását foglyul is ejtette a látvány. Az ágy halvány huzattal bevont párnáin fekete haj tekergőzött sejtelmesen, a takaró félig a földre csúszva várt visszasegítés, illetve továbbcsúszás közötti állapotban. Kíváncsian közelebb lépdelt, közben magával hadakozva próbálta tartani a távolságot. Emlékezett még az előző éjjelre, és nem akarta megint elveszíteni a fejét. Bár, egész nap magában viaskodva próbálta meggyőzni a belső énjét, hogy csak rátört egy érzés, és amiatt nem bírt uralkodni a tettein.  
Időközben a félállású takaró a továbbcsúszás mellett döntvén elnyúlt a padlón, feladatot adva a tétován ácsorgó ifjúnak. Naruto lehajolt, hogy a takarót fölvéve visszateríthesse az alvó testre, ám kezei megálltak a levegőben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata halkan szuszogott tovább, mit sem sejtvén az őt bámuló éhes pillantásokról. Eltakarótlanodva feküdt tovább a lepedőn, miközben a pásztázó pillantások végigkúsztak hosszú fehér combjain.   
Talán nem a legjobb szokás a leányzótól, hogy éjjelente könnyít a ruházatán, ha melege van. Márpedig egy ilyen hűvös téli éjjelen a jól szuperáló fűtést bizonyítóan egy pizsama és egy póló hevert az ágy mellett a földön. A fiú halkan nyelt egyet, s reszketeg pillantásait tovább vándoroltatva a fehérneműn, a puha hason, megállapodott a lány világos bőrén sötétlő, hetykén csúcsosodó domborulatokon.  
Kezei mintha önálló élettel rendelkeznének, hagyták a fenébe a takarót, s helyette áhítattal simítottak végig az alvó lány bokáján, térdén, combján, remegve, megtorpanva a világos kis bugyi csipkézett szegélyénél.  
Naruto előző fogadalmának gondolatai a hideg fejről és józan gondolkodásról, már elméje mezsgyéjén sem voltak. Fátyolossá vált tekintetét le sem emelve a célpontjáról, leült az ágy szélére, hogy közelebbről magába ihassa a látványát. Újabb nyelést követően teljesen kiszáradt a szája és karjain hideg-meleg érzésként borzongott végig egy erős vágy, hogy ajkai közé kapja az egyik gömbölyű mellbimbót.   
Erős késztetését gondolkodás nélkül tettekre cserélte. Bűntudatát messzire pöckölve hajolt az ágyra, és nyelvét élvezettel végighúzta a fehér bőr sötétlő kontúrján. Ágyékában bezsongott pillangók ezrei verdestek apró szárnyaikkal, remegő érzést kölcsönözve a test tulajdonosának.  
Hinata álmában érezte az intim érintést, légzése és pulzusa felgyorsult, és karjait megadóan helyezte a feje mellé a párnára. Élvezettel telt jóleső sóhajai ellenére is jól láthatóan kúszott föl orcája két oldalára a pír színe.  
Mellkasa a szapora légzéstől föl-le emelkedett, testén remegés futott át mikor másik mellére meleg tenyér simult izgatóan körözve. Oldalán többször is végigsimított, minden alkalommal a melleire visszatérve.  
Ajkai szárazságára gyógyírt követelve nyitotta ki az álomittasan homályos szemeit.  
Pillantása zafírként világító fürkész szemekkel fonódott össze. Torka elszorult a várakozástól és gyomra is egészen apróra szorult össze.  
Naruto elengedve a teljesen keménnyé izgatott kebelpárost, föntebb kúszott és éhesen vetette rá magát az időközben félig felébredt lány ajkaira. Nyelvével azonnal a fogak közé hatolt, és türelmetlen mozdulatokkal falta körbe minden szegletét az ellenállást nem mutató vörösre csókolt kis szájnak.  
Kifulladástól tartván menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Oldalra véve az irányt apró harapásokkal ízlelgette a lány fülcimpáját, a nyakát, nyakszirtjét, melleit egyenként. Közben érezte, hogy hajába 10 ujj túr bele lágyan, izgatóan. Fölpillantott kéjesen sóhajtozó lehunyt szemű partnere arcára, és elégedett vigyort kísérelt meg elbújtatni a szája sarkában. Nem szólalt meg, pedig nagyon a nyelve hegyén lett volna, hogy becsmérlő megjegyzésekkel illesse Sasukét a lány előtt.   
\- Még? – dorombolta alig hallhatóan.  
\- Nem lenne szabad – harapta meg ajkát a lány, majdnem némán lehelve a választ. Ellenkezése harmatgyengére sikeredett, s pillanatok alatt el is illant. Erős köze lehetett hozzá a combjain végigsimító kezeknek, amik egyre bentebb rótták a köröket.   
Naruto újra a lány szájához hajolt, immáron szorosan mellé bújva, s válaszként ugyanazt a heves csókot kapta, amelyet az imént ő adott. Törölközője leoldódott a derekáról így teljes felületével simult hozzá a fakó testhez. Bőre minden egyes centimétere perzselt a visszafogott vágytól, az alatta fekvő lány teste hűvösségével oltotta felfokozott szomját.   
Visszafogott sóhajok és vágytól perzselő elnyomott nyögések beszélgettek egymással a sötét szobában. Naruto hosszan megremegett, amikor gyöngyöző mellkasán érezte a lány felingerelt melleit, oldalán az ölelő karokat, s hátán a puha ujjakat. Térdével óvatosan utat kért a sápadt színű combok közé, amit vonakodva bár, de megkapott. Őrjítően hosszú izgató csókra húzta magához Hinata a teljesen felingerelt fiút.  
Akkor abban a pillanatban a pattanásig feszült hangulatban Naruto kifulladva, a lány mellei közé rejtette arcát.  
Néhány másodpercig csak nagyokat sóhajtott, majd nyelt egyet, és még egyet.  
\- Nem vagyok képes rá – hangja remegéséből kiérződött mennyire küzd, hogy visszanyerje lelke és teste fölött az irányítást.   
\- Tudom, hogy akarod – súgta alig hallhatóan Hinata, kezeivel simogatóan átölelve a fiú szuszogó testét. Naruto fölemelte a fejét. Érdeklődően fürkésző kék tekintetét a lány elhomályosult pillantásaiba fúrta. – Én pedig csak veled szeretném megtenni!  
\- Azt akarom, hogy közben rám gondolj - „Nem Sasukére!” fejezte be a mondatot magában, és csalódottan a takaróért nyúlt. Kerülte a pillantást és az érintést, nehogy újra elveszítse a magabiztosságát, s a takaróval gondosan betakargatta a lányt. Nemrég elhagyott törölközőjét újfent magára tekerte, s ügyet sem vetett az összezavart pillantásokkal meredten bámuló lányra. Szótlanul leroskadt az ágy végében a földre, hogy tépelődve a tenyereibe hajthassa a fejét.  
\- Én hülye állat! – sóhajtott föl szinte hangtalanul. Ereiben és minden tagjában lüktetve tiltakozott a vére. Hallotta, ahogy Hinata elhelyezkedett a takaró alatt, s percekkel később önfeledt szuszogással adta a világ tudtára, hogy elaludt. Irigyelte érte. Jelen pillanatban ő is örült volna, ha a jótékony álom, feledést hozna pilláira, de agyában száguldoztak az elmúlt percek élményei. Hatalmas érzelmi tornádó kavargott a gyomra tájékán, ébren maradásra kárhoztatva a gondolatai elől menekülőt.  
\- Mi a francot csinálok? Nekem Sakura-chan tetszik, az ő szívét szeretném meghódítani. Na, tessék, bűntudatom van, már csak ez kellett. – Idegesen túrt bele a hajába, s magában átkozta férfi voltát. Egyetlen magyarázata a történtekre csak az volt, hogy nem fából van, s emiatt roppant kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Nem állt szándékában Hinatát megbántani, szerelmes volt Sakurába, ám mégis ott bizsergett benne az égető féltékenység, ha Sasuke az eszébe jutott. - Mi a fenét esznek rajta a csajok ennyire? Nincs benne semmi szórakoztató, folyamatosan csak félrevonul, és fapofával bámul a semmibe. A fél iskola bele van zúgva abba az idiótába.  
Eszébe jutott az a nap, amikor ruhát vásároltak neki a játékboltban. Amikor válogattak, legnagyobb meglepetésükre Neji és Sakura lépett oda hozzájuk. Elkeseredetten és féltékenyen vette tudomásul, hogy a senpai és az osztálytársa randiznak. Hinata akkor megértően hallgatott, és nem beszélt a dologról, sőt kerülte a beszélgetést. - Kicsit talán ő is lehangolódott tőle, pedig örülnie kellett volna neki, hogy egy vetélytárssal kevesebb koslat Sasuke után. - Bosszúsan fújtatott egyet, és tanácstalanul hajtotta a fejét a térdeire. 

Észre sem vette mikor merült álomba, csak arra eszmélt föl, hogy a hideg padlón didereg. Egy cifra szitkot elnyomott mikor ráeszmélt, hogy teljesen meztelenül ül a padlón egy szál magában. Gondolatnyi ideig vívódott, hogy mit tegyen. Fázott, ám biztonságosabbnak érezte, hogy ha nem fekszik az ágyra. Nem szerette volna még egyszer megkockáztatni, hogy elveszíti a józan eszét. Nem volt büszke a pár órával azelőtti tetteire, de hazudni sem akar önmagának, mégis megtette. Kényelmesebb volt az önámítás, mint az igazság bevallása. Gondolataiba bosszúsan furakodott be, hogy a lánynak olyan melege van, hogy álmában vetkőzik. Kelletlenül tornázta egyenesbe magát, és az íróasztal melletti székről elvette az ágyterítőt, hogy cidrizve tekerje bele magát, és a széken aludjon tovább. Elvégre reggel minden bizonnyal ismét plüssbőrbe bújva ébred majd. Attól nem is félt mi lesz ha Hinata felébred, mély álmából keltve a múltkori esetet is álomnak hitte.  
A korán kelő napfény álmos sugarai cirógatták az arcát. Ösztönösen a takaró rejtekébe húzódott a fény elől, s elnyomott egy fáradt ásítást. A következő pillanatban kipattantak a szemei és egy hirtelen mozdulat kíséretében a takaróba csavarodva a földre zuhant. Hemperegve, kapálózva szabadította ki magát a rögtönzött gubóból, s riadtan kapta a fejét az ágyon alvó lányra. Az szerencsére semmit nem hallott a rövid tusából, ahogy azt sem vehette észre, hogy fényes nappal egy pőre Naruto cikáz a szobájában ijedten.  
\- Ha valaki rajtakap, hamarost gyilkosság áldozatává válok. Nem szeretnék ilyen fiatalon távozni az élők sorából. - E-képpen merengett, miközben tekintetét ide-oda kapkodta a szobában, hogy ötletet nyerjen, mitévő legyen. – Neji. Nem-nem-nem, mit is gondolok. Amint kilépek ebből a szobából, jöhet a bűnügyi helyszínelő. Valamit magamra kell kapnom, de itt sem maradhatok. – Zavartan kapta fel a földről a törölközőt, s újfent magára tekerte, hogy szalonképesebben hagyhassa el a szobát.   
Nesztelenül osont végig a folyosón, kis híján szívrohamot kapván mikor egy álmos Hanabival találta magát szembe. A lány tudomást sem véve róla, félig nyitott szemekkel botorkált el a folyosó végére, ahol a mellékhelyiségbe vonult. Naruto elkerekedett szemekkel, lélegzetét visszafojtva várta meg az ajtó csukódását, hogy megkönnyebbülten sóhajtson s egy komód fedezékében dobogó szívvel kipánikolhassa magát. Erre meglehetőst kevés ideje maradt, ugyanis még abban a percben újra nyílt az ajtó.   
Hanabi tágra nyílt tekintettel kutatott rendellenesség után.  
\- Minta láttam volna valamit – hangzott értetlenkedő hangja a bezáródó ajtó mögül.  
Naruto kifújta magát, s újult erővel osont tovább Neji szobája felé. Csak néhány napja tartózkodott a házban, de nyilvánvalóak voltak a lakói szokásai. Mikor reggelente felébredt és nem éppen azon rémüldözött, hogy hova lett a ruhája, akkor hallotta a lakók reggeli tevékenységét.   
Tudta, hogy Neji eltűnik a zuhanyzóban, majd hosszas hajszárítás után indul csak reggelizni. Megállt az ajtó mellett, s a kiszűrődő csobogást hallva, felbátorodva tette a kezét a kilincsre.  
Az ajtó nesz nélkül nyílt a makulátlanul tiszta szobára. Naruto reakcióképp hányást mímelt, majd gyorsan az egyik szekrényhez lépett, kikapott belőle néhány ruhadarabot és sietve távozott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata éles sikoltással adta a ház tudtára, hogy felébredt. Apja haza sem érkezett az éjszaka, húga valamikor hajnalban kiment a mellékhelyiségbe, Neji pedig már ébren volt. Ezeket a zajokat, mind félálomban hallotta. Sikoltására válasz gyanánt húga és unokaöccse egyszerre toppantak be a szobájába. A lány meghökkenten ült az ágya közepén, nyakig maga elé húzva a takaróját, s riadtan jártatta a tekintetét a szobában.  
\- Mit visítozol itt korán reggel? – húga megtörölgette álmos szemeit és a legcsekélyebb tapintat nélkül lehuppant az ágya végére, Neji pedig igényesen kiegyengetett hajjal megállt az ajtóban. Hinata először csak riadtan pislogott a jövevényekre, azután fölfogta mi miatt is sikoltott. Tudatában volt annak, hogy túlfűtött éjjeleken hajlamos a vetkőzésre, ám ez a képesség nem volt túl előnyös hímekkel egy szobában hálva.  
Tekintete most is egy bizonyos rongybaba után kutatott, aki szobája bármely pontján fellelhető, a legváratlanabb helyeken is, és minél tovább nem találta, annál idegesebb lett.  
\- Azt hiszem allergiás vagy valamire. – Neji színtelen hangja arra késztette, hogy unokabátyja felé nézzen. Pillantása sem árult el több érzelmet, csupán ujjával mutatott a lány felé szenvtelenül. Hinata föntebb húzta a takarót maga előtt, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy azon kívül a testét csupán egyetlen ruhadarab fedi. Hanabi közelebb hajolt s bólogatva adott igazat az előtte felszólalónak.   
\- Hű de ronda foltjaid vannak! – hallatott egy kárörvendő kuncogást az ágy végéből, tetézve unokabátyjuk kutató pillantását. – Remélem nem fertőző!  
\- Nem is vagyok allergiás semmire – vakarta meg a nyakát idegességében - Undokok vagytok!  
\- Hát, akkor a semmitől vannak olyan szép pettyek a nyakad környékén. – vont vállat a fiú, s egykedvűen kifordult a szobából, ám a folyosón lépdelve utolsó gondolatait, fennhangon megosztotta velük.   
Hinata összevonta a szemöldökét, és a takarót maga köré fogva besietett a fürdőjébe. Ott elsápadva tapasztalta a tükörképén, hogy nyakát halványlilás foltok tarkítják rendszertelen helyeken. Fedezékét lentebb engedve rá kellett döbbennie, hogy ez a „betegség” nem csak a nyakára, hanem mellkasára és mellei környékére, sőt a hasára is kiterjedt, mindenhol csúf ujjhegynyi elszíneződést okozva.  
\- De hát, hogy a csudába.. ?  
\- Én mondtam, hogy ne edd meg azt a tejszínes süteményt, biztos attól lettél ilyen – élcelődött kaján vigyorral az ajkán Hanabi. – Ha nekem adtad volna most nem lennél foltos. Ha a desszertjeid felét nekem adnád, akkor ilyen kövér sem lennél.  
\- Kifelé!  
\- Naa! Már viccelni sem szabad? – hajolt el egy dühödten röppenő hajkefe elől a húg.  
\- Tűnés innen kifelé, azt mondtam!  
\- Ejj, de hirtelen felfortyantál! – Hanabi sértődötten hagyta magát kituszkolni a nővére szobájából, bár túlzásnak találta, hogy mögötte nem túl udvariasan bevágódott az ajtó, sőt a zár is kattant egyet. – Ha elhaláloznál ettől a kórságtól, bejelentem igényemet a szobádra!  
Hinata nem törődve a kint kiabáló rokonával, visszaszaladt a tükörhöz, és a magára tekert takarótól megszabadulván végre jobban szemügyre vette a testét. Nyakán, nyakszirtjén, mellei körül és a hasán több halovány foltocska kellette magát a fehér bőrén. Forgolódott, nyújtogatta a nyakát, de több helyen nem talált olyan nyomokat. Aggódással töltötte el a tudat, hogy Naruto nem jelentkezett eddig.  
\- Naruto-kun! – a fürdő ajtaja lassan kinyílt és a fekete hajú lány egy fürdőköpenyben lépett elő a rejtekéből, hogy körbejártassa a szemét a szobáján. – Merre vagy? – Válasz híján gondterhelten kapta fel a párnáját, kukkantott be az ágya alá, és nézett körül az ablakpárkányon, de a keresett plüss sehol nem lapult meg.  
Szégyenpír kúszott fel az arcára, amikor eszébe jutott Naruto egyik exkedvenc pihenőhelye.

Pár napja ugyanígy eltűnt egy kis időre, míg odalent vacsorát készített a többieknek. A szobába lépve halk szuszogás ütötte meg hallószerveit, amik gyanús módon a fehérneműs szekrénye felől keltek szárnyra. Egyenként kihúzta a szép fehér komód fiókjait, és elsápadva állapította meg, hogy Naruto kényelmesen elhelyezkedett egy szivacsos melltartóra feküdve, és elégedetten alszik. A fiók kinyílt, s a kintről beáradó fénytől a baba felébredt és kérdően tekintett föl. Arcán baljós ijedelem lett úrrá.  
\- Mit keresel.. itt? – A lány hangjának reszketése nem sok jóval kecsegtetett.  
\- Én. Én csak. Valami alvóhelyet kerestem, és itt olyan jó illata van mindennek – Hogyne tudta volna, hisz ő tett a fehérneműi mellé egy finomabb illatú szappant és szárított levendulás párnácskákat, hogy átvegye az egész fiók a kellemes illatot. Ám ez a felfedezés kevésbé volt kínos, mint az a látvány, hogy kedvenc melltartóján rugózva felcsücsül a plüss. Ártatlan mosolya sugallta, hogy nem tudja milyen szentségtörést követett el. – Olyan puhák ezek az izék, olyan jól lehet itt aludni – ásított egyet alátámasztva a mondanivalóját.  
Hinata arca kivörösödött, s orrából kiserkent egy vékonyka vércsepp.  
\- Azonnal menjél innen! – sikoltotta maga elé kapva a kezeit. Teste minden tagja reszketett a megalázottságtól és a szégyentől. 

Ez az emlék arra késztette, hogy a komódjához lépjen és hirtelen kirántsa onnan az egyik fiókot. A tartalma szétszóródott a földön, de egy fia babát sem tartalmazott.  
Lemondóan sóhajtott és lerogyott az ágyára gondolkodni.

Naruto még a ház ajtajában rádöbbent, hogy nem csak ruhát, de cipőt is kell majd zsákmányolnia ahhoz, hogy haza juthasson. Merte remélni, hogy a manővert sikeresen végrehajtva többet nem fog ilyen megalázó helyzetbe csöppenni.  
Szemlesütve fölhúzott magára egy valószínűleg Nejitől eltulajdonított fehér edzőcipőt, majd hálás pillantással fordult vissza a küszöbről, hogy azután mély sóhajjal kinyissa a bejárati ajtót.  
Nehéz szívvel hagyta ott a lányt, aki mindeddig gondoskodott róla és megosztotta vele a szobáját, ugyanakkor felhőtlenül boldog volt, hogy végre a saját bőrében lépdelhet, friss levegőt szívhat, s hogy egyáltalán emberi voltában létezhet. Örömére csak egyetlen felhő vetített árnyékot, hogy nem tudta ez az állapot állandó-e. Nem alaptalanul aggódott tudván, hogy már megtapasztalta milyen újra babaként ébredni.  
\- Most már ideje hazamenni. – Elengedte a bezáródó ajtó kilincsgombját, és sietős léptekkel elhagyta a Hyuuga ház környékét.  
Néhány lépésnyire távolodott csak, amikor meghallotta Hinata sikoltását. - Elég hamar felébredt.- Spontán reakciója a sikolyra, egy remélhetőleg nem nagy feltűnést keltő kocogó tempó volt, amit az első sarok után erőteljes rohanás váltott föl. - Biztos rájött, hogy ruha nélkül aludt! - Arcára sápadt kifejezés ült ki, mikor belegondolt, hogy most mit gondolhat róla a lány. Az éjjel majdnem történt közöttük valami komoly, s csak nagyon kevésen múlott, hogy visszanyerte az önkontrollját. Másképpen elég nagy bajban lett volna, ha bárki rájuk nyit, vagy lelepleződnek.  
Gondolataiba merülve egészen hazáig űzte a bűntudata. Ajtajuk előtt megállt, sűrűn kortyolta tüdejébe az éltető levegőt, s igyekezett úrrá lenni szíve erőteljes ütemes dörömbölésén annak ellenére, hogy teste érezte a kimerítő futás utóhatását. Mintha mi sem történt volna kezei a kilincs után nyúltak, ám hirtelen megtorpant. Eszébe jutott, hogy mégis egy hétre eltűnt.  
\- Mit fogok kapni a vén perverztől? - Kínos vigyorra húzódott a szája, miközben ezernyi kifogás villant át az agyán abban a másodpercben, ahogy kivágódott az ajtó.  
\- Hova a búbánatba tűntél el? Már a kerületet átkutattam miattad! – A feltépődő ajtó mögül keresztapja vészjóslóan dühös ábrázata volt az első, amivel szemben találta magát. A fiú ösztönösen védekezett, amikor a kezeit maga elé kapta. Nevelője felől ezernyi bokencsapás zúdult alá, hihetetlen gyorsasággal. Az öreg haragja nem tűrt ellentmondást és nem nyugodott, amíg keresztfia külső felületét nem egyengette minden oldalról kellően duzzadtra a fa testápolójával. Miután túl voltak a viharos üdvözlésen beljebb tessékelte, és haragja nagy részétől megszabadulva immár a kommunikáció is lehetővé vált számukra.  
\- Úgysem hinnéd el egy szavamat sem. – morogta a szőke duzzadó fejjel, s benyitott a szobájába. Hinata szépen rendbetett szobája után, a saját vackát látni meglehetősen felkavaró élmény volt. Úgy gyomortájon émelyedett bele a látványba, amit a szanaszét dobált ruhahegyek, papírkupac dombok, üres ételes doboz kanyonok, s dobozos üdítőkkel tarkított akadálypálya egyvelege alkotott. Megadó sóhajjal kapott elő egy óriási zsákot és próbált megszabadulni az álcázott domborzati képződményektől. Úgy kétzsáknyi idő elteltével a szobának beltéri viszonylatban is szoba kinézete lett, s a bátor tereprendezőnk felhőtlen mosollyal bámulta tettét. Ruhakupacát elspájzolta ínségesebb időkre, hogy máskor is legyen mit pakolnia.  
\- Ejha fiacskám! Nem kérdezem merre voltál, de még egy hétre kölcsön adhatlak.  
\- Kac kac.. perverzkém – röppent a gúnyos válasz, egy fújtatás kíséretében, amikor keresztapja bekukkantott a szobaajtón, hogy szemügyre vegye a takarítás hangjainak tűnő tevékenységet.   
\- Egyébként, ha nem indulsz el – kényelmesen elővett egy üveg szakét és meghúzta – Ehh. El fogsz késni az iskolából. – Naruto riadt pillantással nyugtázta a tényt, hogy bizony a tanítási szünet napjai iszonyú gyorsan elillantak, s nem véletlenül készülődött annyit az előző napon Hinata.  
\- Majd jövök! – Jiraiya kipirultan kapta a fejét a bejárati ajtó irányába, ahol a villámgyorsan *gakuranba vedlett Naruto cikázott ki táskával és kabáttal a kezében. Ernyedten elmosolyodott a látványon, s visszaballagott a szobájába, hogy édes kettesben lehessen karcsú idomokkal megáldott szakés üvegével.

*állónyakú fiú egyenruha

\- Hanabii!!   
\- Neménvoltam! – replikázott a fiatal lány automatikusan a nevét hallván, ám kíváncsiságból azért kidugta a fejét a szobájából, hogy megtudakolja éppen melyik csínytevése került napvilágra. Üvegkék tekintetű unokabátyja meglehetősen bosszúsan csörtetett hozzá, hogy számon kérje rajta köddé vált surranóit.  
\- Kivételesen legalább megvárhatnád, hogy mivel vádollak – dörmögte nem túl kedvesen, mire unokahúga ártatlannak sejlő pillantással kefélte tovább hosszú barna haját.  
\- Essünk túl rajta.  
\- Hova tüntetted el az edzőcipőmet? – A lány tekintete átváltott valódi tudatlanságra, s érdeklődését elvesztve megvonta a vállát. Neji útrakész állapotban, habzó szájjal próbálta fölfogni, hogy az eddig hiánytalan felszerelése most foltot ejthet iskolai becsületén.  
\- Kár itt kiakadnod, kivételesen tényleg semmi közöm az eltűnéséhez.  
\- Ebben nem lennék olyan biztos, mert a cuccaim eltűnéséért eddig minden alkalommal te feleltél. – A fiú, villámló tekintettel állta el a kijáratot, nehogy elszökjön a prédája. – Nagyon tudnám értékelni, ha visszakapnám.  
A lánynak felderült a tekintete, s ajkain simlis mosoly terült szét.   
\- Mennyire tudnád? – Arcára önuralmat erőltetett, s vonásait komolyabb formába rendezte – Lehet, hogy az a szőke fiú vitte el! – Neji meglepődött a felettébb fura kijelentésen, a kapucsínót szürcsölő Hinata pedig fulladást színlelve prüszkölte szét a konyhában a pohara tartalmát. Véletlenül éppen hallotta a húga szavait, amiből levonta a megfelelő következtetéseket. Poharát a konyhapultra lecsapva, lebegő szoknyával trappolt fel Hanabi szobájába.  
\- Miket hordasz itt össze? – törölgette le a szája széléről csöpögő italt egy szalvétával.  
\- Most mi van, ti nem láttátok? – A fiatal lány értetlenkedve tekintett a fölé magasodó alakokra. Neji szemöldök ráncolva csóválta meg a fejét.  
\- Tudnánk róla, ha valaki a házban tartózkodott volna.   
\- Biztosan csak álmodtad – heherészett dadogva Hinata kínosan tördelve az ujjait, s a szobájába lépett összekészített iskolatáskájáért. Útra készen állt meg a többiek mellett, hogy elcsípjen még valamit a beszélgetésükből, pedig már ideje lett volna indulnia.  
Húga durcásan igazgatta meg matrózblúzát és rakott szoknyáját, s ő is a táskájával a kezében állt meg a kuzinja mellett.  
\- Nem kizárt, de úgyis kiderül az igazság, mert úgy hallottam a bejárati ajtón át távozott. – Nejitől tanult színtelenül és lassan elhangzó mondata felkeltette a másik kettő figyelmét, és egyszerre siettek le a lépcsőn és markoltak rá a kilincsgombra.  
A bejárati ajtó kinyílt, és ők egymásra meredtek, majd visszafordultak a lányhoz, aki éppen a cipőjébe bújtatta bele a lábait. Rájuk sem hederítve leakasztotta a kabátját, s téliesített üzemmódban kilépett az ajtón.  
\- Én megmondtam. – dörgölte dalolva az idősebbek orra alá, azután sietve távozott, hogy elérje az iskolabuszt. Épp csak nem szökdécselt kárörömében, hogy neki volt igaza. – Betörő járt nálunk és ellopta a legértékesebb kincsedet, a cipődet! – heherészett magában a kislány.  
Mindannyian tudták, hogy ez mit jelent. Hanabi nem képzelgett, valaki valóban járt a házban, s az ajtón-át távozott tőlük Neji nagyon fontos cipőjével együtt. A fiú szóhoz sem jutott lázasan zakatoló gondolataitól.  
Hinata alsóajkába harapott zavarában, de követte a húga példáját. Nem pillantott Nejire. Zavartan vöröslő arccal haladt el mellette, hogy behozza a lemaradását, bár sejtése szerint késésben volt.  
Még hallotta, ahogy a fiú feladva a cipője keresését, magára kapja a meleg ruháit, és kulcsait megzörgetve bezárja a lakás ajtaját maguk mögött. Kénytelen volt hiányos felszereléssel megjelenni az edzésen. Micsoda szégyenletes napnak néz elébe.  
Lépéseit megszaporázta, miközben agya egyfolytában azon zakatolt, amit a húga mondott az imént. Torka is elszorult arra a gondolatra, hogy Naruto valóban elhagyta a házat. Szégyen pírja vöröslött az arcán a tényre, hogy ő egyetlen bugyiban aludt egész éjjel és Naruto reggel távozott a szobájából.   
A buszt lekéste, ezért lépteit még inkább gyorsra kellett fognia. Szinte már szaladt az iskolába, aminek eredményeképpen teljesen kifulladva szelte át az előtér és a cipős szekrények uralta területet. Cipőjét lecserélve már szaladt is tovább a teremig, ahová lihegve és szuszogva rontott be.  
\- Sajnálom, lekéstem a buszt! – Szemeit szorosan behunyva, ösztönös mozdulattal hajolt előre bocsánatkérése jeleképpen, s csak az oktató utasítására lépett be és sietett a helyére.  
Osztálytársai kérdően pillantottak rá, majd gyorsan visszafordultak és az óra további részére figyeltek. Hinata elfoglalta a helyét a hátsó padban, és reflexszerűen fölpillantott abba az irányba, amerre többnyire elkalandozott a figyelme. Hátulról könnyebben, és kevésbé feltűnően lehetett előre bámulni, ezért szerette a középső sor utolsó padját. Az ablak melletti sor közepéről egy kék szempár villant rá szőke szemöldökök rejtekéből. Naruto lábai hanyagul kilógtak a padból, s testtartása engedte neki, hogy lopva hátra pillantva szemügyre vegye azt a lányt, aki még életében egyetlenszer se érkezett késve a tanításra. Jobban belegondolva, mindig az elsők között érkezett meg, s utolsóként távozott onnan.  
Tekintetük egy másodpercre összefonódott.  
Hinata megremegett és még inkább arra koncentrált, hogy előhalássza a könyveit és füzetét táskája rekeszeiből.   
-Tehát itt van. Mégiscsak őt látta távozni Hanabi.- gondolta magában. Észre sem vette, hogy zavarában megint az alsóajkát rágcsálja erőteljesen. Bőre egyhamar megadta magát és egy csepp vér hullott a nyitott füzetére, miközben buzgón jegyzetelni kezdte a tábláról a tananyagot. Ijedten kapott zsebkendőjéért, ugyanazzal a mozdulattal ívesen röppent le keskeny fém tolltartója, és csörömpölve terült szét a padlón. Dermedt csend lett a teremben, az affért követően tekintetek sokasága szentelt figyelmet a zajkeltőnek. Hinata szemlesütve csusszant ki a padjából és szedegette össze a tolltartóját és tartalmát. Még zsebkendőt sem tudott előhalászni, így beszívta alsóajkát és lenyalta róla a kiserkent sós lét. Jelen pillanatban próbált volna láthatatlanná válni izzó szégyenében. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy a szőke üstök megemelkedett és közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
Ledermedve figyelte, ahogy a fiú egy ceruzát helyezett a padjára, sejtelmes mosolyt bújtatva a szája szegletében, csodakék szemeivel derűsen hunyorgott rá. Pillantását fogva tartva lépett hátra és ült vissza a helyére, majd nagy nehezen megszakította a szemkontaktust és próbált az óra további részére koncentrálni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kösziiii :D


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto továbbra is féloldalasan helyezkedett el a padban, hogy szeme sarkából bármikor feltűnés nélkül pillanthasson hátra. -Buta, buta Naruto, nem szabad! Ne bámuld már! Idióta vagy, fejezd már be, hisz nem akarsz tőle semmit! - feddte magát ilyen, és ehhez hasonló jelzőkkel, az óra hátralévő részében. Hirtelen nem tudta hova tenni a saját kusza viselkedését. Elhatározta, hogy megköszöni a lánynak, hogy foglalkozott vele, de semmi több. Nem akart beszélni sem a csókról, sem az éjjel történtekről. Mélységesen szégyellte magát érte, hogy kétszer is a saját önző érzelmei alá temette a lányt, de nem talált jobb magyarázatot, minthogy ösztönösen cselekedett. Józanon meggondolva, talán nem tenné meg újra… talán nem… talán!  
Akárhogy erőlködött előre nézni és jegyzetelni az unalmas és semmitmondó óra száraz anyagát, bosszúsan tapasztalta, hogy ”agy leáll, automata kukkolás bekapcsol” állapotban tér magához.  
Az óra végét jelző csengő megváltásként szállt alá a magasból. Azt meghallva, könyvet és tollat egyaránt a táskájába ömlesztette, hogy a következő lépésére koncentrálhasson. Mély lélegzetet vett és határozottan felpattant az ülőhelyéről, hogy most odamegy és beszél a lánnyal.   
\- Hova megy mindenki? – csodálkozott rá a látványos népvándorlásra, s az ajtón kifelé hömpölygő osztálytársaira.  
\- Nem ismered a saját órarended? Az öltözőbe megyünk. – a táskáját nyugodtan rendezgető Ino kotnyeles és gúnyos hangvitelű válaszára azonnal az úti céljára kapta a tekintetét, ahol már egy kiürült pad tátongott csupaszon. Hinata éppen az ajtón lépett ki fenemód sietősen.   
– Várj! – kiáltott utána és felkapta a táskáját, hogy se perc alatt utolérje. Elengedett egy halk káromkodást, nem törődve osztálytársai megrovó pillantásával  
A kisebb tömegben kifelé sodródni csak lassacskán tudott, ami dühítette, de amint sikerült kiaszalódnia a keskeny ajtón, futásnak eredt a folyosón. Néhány emberrel előrébb kiszúrta a sietősen távozó Hinatát. Egy éles előzéssel már csak egy embert kellett megkerülnie, hogy utolérhesse.  
\- Ki adott ennek jogsit! – kiáltott utána indulatosan, egy fellökött útakadály. Hátraintett egy hangos „bocs” kíséretében, ám igazán csak akkor lepődött meg, amikor hátulról elkapták az egyenruháját és megperdítve szorosan a falhoz préselték.  
Észbe kapván fölpillantott és tekintete egy jeges szempárba ütközött. Idegesen és értetlenül heherészett.  
\- He..Hello! – A Hyuuga, mit sem törődve a mellettük elsuhanó diákokkal, centikre hajolt a megragadott személy arcához. Mélyen, zavarbaejtőn a szemébe nézett. Szavai halkan, lehelve hagyták el szépen ívelt ajkait, hogy csak a célszemély hallhassa meg, amit mond.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy volt merszed, és hogyan csináltad – sziszegte, ami hatására Naruto nyelt egyet – de a cipőm még ma a helyén legyen.  
Amilyen gyorsan megragadta, úgy el is engedte és lepillantott a lábára, jelezve, hogy mire értette. - Basszuuus - káromkodott egyet magában Naruto, és cafatokra átkozta magát, amiért nem szabadult meg otthon a bűnjeltől.  
\- Ha Hinatától akarsz valamit, azt próbáld meg tisztességesebb módon intézni. – Naruto óvatosan bólintott, hogy megértette a dolgot, ám valamivel nem értett egyet.  
\- Nem akarok tőle semmit – mentegetőzött céltudatosan, mikor a Hyuuga fiú elfordult tőle, hogy visszasétáljon a társaságához, amit miatta otthagyott. Mozdulatlanná dermedt, és félig visszafordulva összeráncolt szemöldökkel pillantott a szőkeségre.  
\- Furcsa ezt hallani tőled, amikor hajnalban hagyod el a házunkat és Hinata tele van a nyomaiddal.  
\- Nyomaimmal – ismételte a mondat végét értetlenül, s mivel Neji nem törődve a kérdésével otthagyta, ő pedig már szaladt is tovább. Kezei között nyirkossá vált táskájának a füle, olyan erővel szorongatta, s közben mélyen elmerült kavargó gondolataiba. - Mire érthette, hogy tele van a nyomaimmal?

Hinata úgy érezte, hogy ha most kell beszélnie Narutóval, azt nem fogja túlélni. Az óra végét jelző csengőt meghallva megtáltosodott, könyveit egy mozdulattal a táskájába seperve felpattant, és már ki is robogott a teremből. A folyosón siettében egyszer hallotta a kiáltását, de nem fordult meg, menekült a védelmet nyújtó női öltöző rejtekébe.  
Sóhajtva pakolta le a táskáját a szekrények közé helyezett padra, s nekilátott szekrényéből előszedni a felszerelését. Matrózblúzát szépen elegyengette, és sötétkék szoknyájával együtt vállfára akasztotta. Körülötte osztálytársai hangosan csacsogva, nevetgélve öltöztek a dupla órához. Közben a szünetben szerzett élményekről, fiúkról, és minden egyébről folyt a diskurálás.   
Hinata gondolatai kicsit elhomályosultak az élénk hangoktól, s bár nem figyelt oda, erőszakosan hatoltak a fülébe a szavak.   
Némileg gondterhelten öltötte magára fekete tornadresszét, ráhúzta fehér pólóját a mély kivágásúra tervezett elasztikus anyagú viseletre, s végül felvette piros melegítőjét.   
\- Hinata! – neve hallatán összerezzent. Oldalra pillantva igazgatta meg zokniját és vette fel cipőit. Rózsaszín hajú osztálytársa csodálkozva nézett rá, akárcsak szőke barátnője, s amikor tekintetük összetalálkozott ajkukra pajzán mosoly telepedett.  
Hinata hátrahőkölt, egyúttal a bámulásuk hatására kellemetlenül érezte magát a bőrében.  
\- Nem tudtuk nem észrevenni, amikor öltöztél, hogy mivel vagy tele. Kitől kaptad a foltokat?   
\- Kaptam? – értetlenül hunyorgott kettőt, utána leeset a dolog – Ja eeez. Fogalmam sincs, szinte ki se mozdultam otthonról. – Sakura és Ino szörnyülködve ráncolták a homlokukat.   
\- Nem kell titkolóznod, az ilyet nem lehet csak úgy elkapni, mint a megfázást – Sakura szavaitól az eddig sem jó bőrben lévő Hinata teljesen elsápadt.  
\- Nem?  
\- Nem bizony – csóválta a fejét Ino – Ehhez egy, azaz legalább egy darab férfiegyedre van szükség. – Hinata lélegzete elakadni,s arca elfehéredni látszott. Eddig abban a tudatban volt, hogy foltjait allergia, esetleg mosópor érzékenység okozhatta. Barátnői arcát és reakcióit látva azonban, kezdett bizonytalan lenni ezen hitében.   
Az öltözőben már csak hárman maradtak, mialatt ők beszélgettek a többi lány elkészült és pirosba vedlett madárrajként vonult a sportpályára. Ők hárman is gyorsan csatlakoztak hozzájuk.   
A koedukált tornázás kezdetét vette. Két egymás mellett lévő sportpályán, rövid bemelegítés és nyújtógyakorlatok után a lányok röplabda, a fiúk a futballpályára vonultak megmozgatni izmaikat.   
Hinata sokáig tépelődött, mire odamert menni Sakurához tisztázni az aggályait. Nyakán lévő foltjait közben még néhányan megmosolyogták a megjelenésnél, az ivókútnál, a nyújtásnál, s most a csapatválasztásnál is hallott kuncogást a háta mögött.  
\- Um.. Sakura-chan! – Rózsaszín hajú osztálytársa elzárta a csapot, megtörölte a száját és kérdően pillantott föl a várakozóan ácsorgóra. – Mi.. mitől, lehetnek ezek a foltok?  
Meglepetésére a lány nem kezdte el fixírozni a foltjait, így végre levehette a kezét a nyakáról.   
\- Tényleg nem tudod? – Sakura gyanakvó kérdésére enyhe fejrázás érkezett válaszul. Apró mosoly rezzent meg szája szegletében, s fölegyenesedett a kút mellől. – Nekem is voltak már ilyenek, amikor Neji a kelleténél hevesebb volt. Pedig csak egy hete vagyunk együtt.  
\- Neji, heves? – Hinata nem tudott nem ámulni, a két szó kombinációjára. Valahogy nem passzoltak össze ezek a szavak, ám nem is jutott ideje tovább merengeni a kombón. Fejébe gyökeret vert a gondolat, hogy Naruto reggel a lakásukból távozott. * Mikor nyerhette vissza az emberi alakját, és mi történhetett mialatt ő aludt?*  
\- Szóval elárulod ki csókolta ki a bőrödet?  
\- Hogy micsoda?! – sikoltott fel a lány, amitől nagyobb párapamacs hagyta el ajkát. Ha eddig nem is volt világos számára a keletkezés mikéntje, most aztán felgyulladt a kis lámpa és mindenre kétségtelenül fény derült. Teste azonnal reszketni kezdett, elakadozó légzésén nem bírt úrrá lenni, gyomra borsónyi méretűre zsugorodott az idegtől, s azon nyomban görcsösen összerándulva telibe rókázta Sakura lába szárát. Közelükből sikoltozva rebbentek el a csapra várakozó lányok, amire a környéken lévők akaratlanul is felfigyeltek. A műsor tetézéseképp Hinata lábaiból kiment minden erő, és ernyedten csuklott össze.  
Sakura sokkot kapva nézte végig a jelenetet, nem is tudatosult benne, hogy körülötte sikoltoznak és menekülnek, ahogy az sem, hogy a továbbiakban mi történik.

Naruto a Hyuugával való találkozáson bosszankodva sietett az öltözőbe, ahol villámgyorsan átvedlett sötétkék sportcuccába, hogy az udvaron megkereshesse Hinatát és beszéljen vele.  
Szerette volna mielőbb elkapni a lányt, és tisztázni vele néhány dolgot. Erre elég nagy esélye volt az udvaron, amikor elég tágas ahhoz, hogy félrehívhassa a hallgatózó fülek közeléből.  
Az öltözőből kilépve Shikamaru és Chouji párosa közrefogta és a pálya felé tuszkolta, mondván ne előttük álljon meg álmodozni. Pedig csak az ablakon át próbálta a lányok között észrevenni a kiszemeltjét. Nemsokára megjelent mögötte Shino és Kiba is. Utóbbi mérges pillantást lövellve felé, amitől eszébe jutott az első nap Hinatával. Kellemesen megbújva a lány kabátja alatt hallotta, hogy Kiba miket mond róla. Igazából már akkor meglepődött rajta, hogy a lány kiállt mellette. Megvakargatta a tarkóját, és akaratlanul is a lányok felé vetett egy újabb pillantást. Nem voltak sokan, talán tízen, de Hinata kitűnt közülük hosszú fekete hajával és reszketeg alkatával. Karcsú dereka fölfelé igencsak kiszélesedett mellesleg, ami olykor kellemes témázást nyújtott a fiúöltöző falain belül. Ajkai öntelt vigyorra húzódtak. Neki volt szerencséje azon dús keblek közé temetni arcát. - SzentRamen! Mikre nem gondolok! - Elkalandozott gondolatai megfékezésére tüntetőleg hátat fordított a szomszédos pályának. Nyújtottak és bemelegítettek, majd edzés gyanánt focizni kezdtek.  
Még bele se melegedett a játékba, mikor észrevette, hogy társai valamire fölfigyelve ugyanazon irányba fordulnak. Nyakát ő is arrafelé nyújtogatta, amerre a fiúk bámultak, de nem sokat látott onnan ahol éppen állt.  
\- Mi történt? – szaladt ki a száján önkéntelenül is a kérdés. Shikamaru játékban beállt szünet lévén gyorsan ásított egyet és álmosan az égre emelte tekintetét.  
\- Ha jól láttam az előbb Hinata összeesett.  
\- És téged, ez cseppet sem zavar, hogy unalmadban az eget bámulod? – Nara lepillantott Naruto hirtelen elfelhősödött szemeibe, s vállat vont.   
\- Nincs orvosi képzettségem, ha akarnék sem tudnék segíteni, és úgy láttam már megindult feléjük pár ember. Csak útban lennék és elszívnám az oxigént – Realitásérzéke nyers, mint mindig, jegyezte meg magában meghökkenve a szőke.  
\- Bah! – Egy lemondó nyögéssel otthagyta osztálytársát, és sietve szelte át az enyhén havas területet, hogy megtudakolja mi történt. Futólépésben érkezett meg a helyszínre, és még éppen látta, hogy Sasuke és Sakura heves szóváltásba keverednek azon, hogyan kellene-illene az orvosiba eljuttatni az aléltan elterült lányt.   
\- Mi a fenét csináltok? Megfázik itt!  
\- Ne szólj bele, tökfej! – morrant rá Sasuke, miközben lehajolt és karjait próbálta becsúsztatni az öntudatlan test alá. Sakura lehányt nadrágban didergett mellettük. Különös duettet alkottak ketten, és közben szegény Hinata tovább feküdt a földön.  
\- Emberek hova tettétek az eszeteket? – bosszúsan fújtatott egyet és az ügyetlenkedő Sasukétől átvette a lány mozgatását. – Menj előre és szólj a doktornőnek, hogy viszem!  
\- Tűnj innen, megoldom!  
\- Hallgass idióta!  
\- Elég legyen!! – Sakura lépett a két acsarkodó fiú közé. Sasuke te gyorsabb vagy, szólj a gyengélkedőre. Naruto, segítek neked felemelni, hogy közben ne taperold végig, mint ez az idióta – Itt mérgesen a távolodó Sasuke után biccentett.  
\- Mit csinált? – horkant fel Naruto mikor eljutott a követelés az agyáig.  
\- Semmit! Nem engedtem, hogy úgy karolja át – A lány óvatosan felsegítette Naruto hátára Hinatát, és ügyelt rá, hogy az lassan és óvatosan emelje föl, közben nézte, hogy a kezei se illetéktelen helyen tartsák meg a terhét. Így haladtak óvatosan a földszinten lévő orvosi szobáig   
\- Csak tudnám, mit eszik ezen az idiótán – morrant föl fennhangon, miközben a doktornő által előkészített ágyra leengedte a hátáról Hinatát. Fejét óvatosan Sakura tartotta, hogy ne bukjon ernyedten hátra. Sasuke pedig továbbra is tanácstalanul állt az ajtóban.   
\- Most menjetek egy kicsit ki – Az orvosi szoba ajtaja becsukódott, amíg a doktornő megvizsgálta a lányt. Néhány perc elteltével kiszólt, hogy be lehet menni, de akkor már csak az aggódó Sakura és a kíváncsi Naruto voltak jelen. A kint eltöltött idő alatt a két fiú, villámló tekintettel méregették egymást, épp csak nem morogtak, és vicsorogtak egymásra, azután Sasuke egy hümmögéssel sarkon fordult és visszatért az udvarra. Naruto belépett a terembe, egy percig megállt az eszméletlen lány fölött és szemügyre vette a jelzéseket, melyeket sejtése szerint ő okozott az éjjel, heves csókjaival. A hamvas nyakon három foltocska is rejtőzött, egy pedig a pólója nyílása alól kandikált ki szemtelenül. - SzentRamen, hány ilyet csinálhattam? - Ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy felhajtsa a takarót és belessen a lány pólója alá. Elképzelhető, hogy nem nézték volna jó szemmel, még akkor sem, ha ő az okozója, vagyis már járt a „tett helyszínén”.  
\- Mi történt veletek? – pillantott a rövid feketehajú nő Sakurára a terem ablakánál elhelyezett íróasztaltól. A kérdezett közelebb lépett és ő is leült az asztal melletti székre. Naruto az ajtófélfának támaszkodva inkább a háttérben maradt, s azt kérdezgette magától mit is keres itt.   
\- Csak beszélgettünk, azután minden ok nélkül reszketni kezdett, lehányt, majd összeesett – sorolta lassan a rózsaszín hajú, miközben néhány oldalpillantást vetett az ágyra.   
\- Értem. Láza nincs, vírust vagy baktériumot nem mutattak ki a gyors tesztek, szóval pihen egy kicsit és meglátjuk jobban lesz-e. Bár érdekelne, hogy a testén mik azok a színes elváltozások.  
\- A.. Azt hiszem ez miattam történt! – Naruto halk, bűntudattal csordultig töltött sóhajára nem tudtak, nem odafigyelni. Sakura összeráncolta a homlokát. Lehet, hogy tévedt volna a foltok eredetét illetően, és orvosi eset lenne?  
\- Mire gondolsz? – Fordultak felé egyszerre. Shizune arca kérdően pillantott felé, Sakura pedig meglepődve várta a választ kérdésére.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszi ^^


	10. Chapter 10

\- Lehet, hogy attól lett rosszul? – idegesen a hajába túrt. Nem tudta, hogyan tálalja, hogy mellette ébredt fel és egyszerűen leteperte. – Előfordulhat, hogy azokat.. a foltokat.. lehetséges, hogy miattam van?   
\- Kicsit kuszák a szavaid, fiatalember.  
\- Hinata azt mondta, nem emlékszik honnan vannak. Te talán többet tudsz? – Shizune magánélete nem volt túl élénk ahhoz, hogy tudja milyen foltokkal áll szemben, ellenben Sakura kezdett biztosabb lenni a dolgában, s válaszként nemet intett.  
\- Az okozója lehetsz, de Hinata nem egy erős szervezetű lány. Nem kizárt, hogy kimerültség vagy hasonló dolog áll az ájulása háttérben. Tudod, hogy elég, ha felidegesíti magát valamin, máris elájul. – A fiú jelenlétében, merő tapintatból nem akarta hangosan hozzátenni, hogy a „valami” többnyire kapcsolatban áll Narutóval.  
\- Nem emlékezett? – Naruto elmerengett. *Emlékszik csak nem akarja elmondani, nehogy romoljanak az esélyei Sasukénél? Vagy, nem emlékszik, mert annyira álmos volt, és miután visszaaludt elfelejtette volna?* Enyhén megrázta a fejét, hogy magához térjen gondolataiból.   
\- Hogy jön ehhez Sasuke? Nem értelek.  
\- Hangosan gondolkodtam? – Naruto ijedten meresztette a szemeit a hunyorogva bólogató nőstények felé.  
\- Honnan szeded, hogy Sasuke tetszik neki? – szegezte neki újra az előző kérdést. Tekintete értetlenséget tükrözött összevont rózsaszín szemöldöke alatt. Shizune a székében hátradőlve figyelte az érdekes társalgást.  
A fiú ciccent egyet, és hanyagul nekivetette a hátát az ajtófélfának. Pillantását szorosan a padlóra összpontosította.  
\- Van róla egy kép, az éjjeliszekrényén.  
\- Pfff… Az osztályképünkre gondolsz? – nyomta meg szándékosan a csoportra utaló szót. A fiú bólintott.  
\- Még szívecskét is rajzolt a feje mellé. – jegyezte meg panaszosan.  
A szobában néma csend lett. Sakura nem tudta, hogy sírjon, vagy nevessen. Sejtése szerint Naruto eddig utána koslatott, de most olyan fesztelenül beszélget vele, mint egy baráttal. Testtartása és minden mozzanata arról árulkodott, hogy aggasztotta a dolog. Az pedig csak egyetlen dolgot jelentett.   
\- Nagyokos, láttad már ki áll Sasuke mellett azon a képen?  
Naruto felháborodva tette csípőre a kezeit és mélységesen megsértődött hangon osztotta meg az osztálytársával a gondolatait.   
– Hát persze, ne nézz hülyének, nekem is megvan az osztályképünk.  
Sakura sokat sejtető mosollyal, várakozóan dőlt hátra a székén. Úgy vélte majd csak rájön magától a dologra, de hamar feladta eme elképzelését. Sajnos nagyon jól tudta, hogy Hinata mennyi ideje rajongja titokban a vele szemben ácsorgó féleszűt.  
\- Mi van?  
\- Naruto. Te tényleg ennyire nehezen kapcsolsz, vagy csak megjátszod magad?  
Sakura mélyen sértő feltételezésére dohogott magában egy rövidet. Természetesen fogalma sem volt, mire akart utalni a csodálkozva feltett kérdésével. Shizune viszont az órájára nézett, és fölállt a székéről.  
\- Ha megbocsátotok még nem voltam reggelizni, elszaladnék. – A két fiatal megértően bólogatott neki, miközben nagyot nyújtózott, és kilépett az ajtón. – Ti maradhattok, csak ne zavarjátok őt. – Fejével a még mindig ájult lány felé intett. Erre is bólogatás volt a válasz. Észre sem vették, hogy eltelt az idő, és közben kicsengettek a második óráról is. Shizune behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, és korgó gyomorral indult meg a büfé felé. Naruto vette a bátorságot, és lehuppant a felszabaduló székre.  
Ebből a helyzetből belátott a függöny mögött elkülönített ágyra is, amiben a még eszméletlen Hinata feküdt békésen szuszogva. A székben hátradőlve, idegesen forgolódott oda-vissza, végül az ablaknak háttal, Sakurával és az asztallal szemben állapodott meg. Lábaival idegesen dobolt a padlón, s közben tüzetesen szemügyre vette az asztalon a berendezést, a ceruzatartókat, az iratrendezőket a fal melletti polcos szekrényt, majd kényelmetlenül pillantott a vele szemben ülő Sakurára.  
\- Miért vagy mezítláb? – szakadt föl belőle az első kérdés, ami eszébe jutott, hogy a kínos csendet megszakítsa vele.  
\- Hinata telibe rókázott, nem akartam abban a cipőben tocsogni – hangzott az egyszerű válasz, majd szemlesütve vállat vont. – Nem vészes, Ino sikoltozva elfutott, ezért Sasukét kaptam el, hogy segítsen nekem. Így volt időm gyorsan levenni a cipőmet, és lemosni a nadrágom.  
\- Aha. Remélem ellenálló vagy a megfázással szemben. – Naruto homlokát ráncolva pillantott az ágy felé. – Tudod. Örülnék, ha ő nem tudna róla, hogy én hoztam ide.   
\- Ugye most hülyéskedsz? – Naruto nemet intett. Eme gondolat hirtelen jutott az eszébe, eddig meg sem fordult benne, hogy eltitkolná a szerepét a dolgokban.  
\- Tudod, nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne, hogy Hinata kedvel engem.  
\- Haah? – Sakura szemei elkerekedtek. Majdnem felhívta rá a figyelmét, hogy valóban tud-e róla, mekkora baromságot feltételez, de úgy sejtette nem az ő dolga felvilágosítani Hinata érdeklődési köréről.  
\- Észrevettem, hogy velem egészen máshogy viselkedik, mint a többiekkel. Még a beszélgetés is nehezére esik, ha hozzám szól. Azt hittem ez az elmúlt hét után változott, de ma is ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint régen.  
\- Az elmúlt hét?  
\- Hmm. Mindegy. Azt hiszem, nem örülne neki, ha tudná, hogy én hoztam az orvosiba. – Naruto ismét a hajába túrt. Nem értette az ellene irányuló ellenszenvet, amit Hinata produkált immár évek óta az irányába. Aztán azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy mikor figyelt föl erre a dologra.  
\- Te tudod. – Újabb vállrándítás, közben az ajtó elcsusszant a tokjában, s Neji lépett be rajta megilletődötten. Szemöldökét összefuttatva végigmérte az orvosi asztal mögött terpeszkedő melegítős Narutót, s vele szemben ücsörgő Sakurát.  
\- Azt mondták Hinata megint elájult.  
\- Jól hallottad! – helyeselt Sakura. Neji behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és az elfüggönyözött ágyhoz sétált. Odahajolt unokahúgához megnézni ébren van-e, majd visszasétált, és Sakura homlokára nyomott egy lágy puszit. A lány jólesően hunyorgott, s Naruto feltűnően kerülte a szemkontaktust a frissen érkezett fiúval.   
\- Megint te. – A fiú hideg szemei bosszúsan csillantak meg, amint Narutóra pillantott. Sakura a barátja karjára tette a kezét, és biztatóan rámosolygott.  
\- Naruto segített behozni Hinatát.  
\- Akkor miért van még itt? – Erre a kérdésre Naruto sem tudott önmagának megfelelő válasszal szolgálni, próbálta ráfogni, hogy Sakurához vonzódik. Ám ezt nem igazán tudta magával elhitetni azok után, hogy semmit nem érzett, amikor Neji az orra előtt megpuszilta a lányt.   
\- Csak nem valami komoly baja van, hogy állandóan elájul? – Naruto egy egyszerű kérdéssel próbálta meg elhárítani Neji udvariatlan közeledését.  
\- Hn. Nem fogom az orrodra kötni.  
\- Neji, ne legyél ennyire udvariatlan! – A lány kérésére Neji lenyelte nyílt ellenszenvét, amit Naruto egyébként nem értett. Amikor a répacsata volt a konyhában, akkor világosan kimondta, hogy bírja őt. Nem értette a hirtelen averziót, bár az edzőcipője miatt jogosan lehetett rá dühös. A folyosóbeli affér után még az öltözőben átvette a saját cipőjét, s a kölcsönlopottat szatyorba tette, hogy visszaszolgáltathassa a jogos tulajdonosának.   
\- Naruto. Ha Hinata azt szeretné, hogy megtudd, mitől ájuldozik, akkor el fogja neked mondani. Remélem megérted, hogy ezt nem az én feladatom megosztani veled.  
\- Hát persze. – szemeit lesütve, nyugalmat erőltetett magára, még egy derűs mosolyt is próbált színlelni. – Semmi gond. Elvégre nem tartozik rám.  
Neji meglepetten pillantott a fiúra. Sakura vállaira helyezte a kezét, s egy pillanatra összenéztek. Természetesen Neji legalább annyira volt tudatában Hinata érzelmeinek, mint Naruto, s nem igazán értette a jelen helyzetet. Nem értette, miért érzi Naruto mosolyát hamisnak, s a hangját megbántottnak. Némán figyelte, ahogy ideges nevetéssel fölpattan a székről és mellettük elhaladva az ajtóhoz lép.   
A páros várakozóan nézte, hogy Naruto az ajtónál egy pillanatig megtorpan, mintha mondani szeretne valamit, azután mélyet szusszanva mégis tovább halad és otthagyja őket hármasban.

Naruto keserűen húzta el a száját, amint kilépett a gyengélkedő ajtaján. Gyomrában egyre erősebben érzett valami szorongó fájdalmat, s a torkában is duzzadt valami, ami megnehezítette számára a nyelést. Meglehet, hogy megfázott. Magában legalábbis ezt az indokot hozta fel kifogásként pocsék lelkiállapotára. Kedvtelenül vonszolta végig sajgó porhüvelyét a folyosón, hogy csatlakozzon a hamarosan kezdődő harmadik órához. Társai mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatták a testedzést és a játékos mérkőzéseket.   
Nem tudta mit kellene tennie ebben az állapotban. Szeretett volna kimerülésig futni, vagy addig edzeni, amíg teste fájdalma elnyomja az agyában dúló káoszt, és a kimerülés megkönyörül zsongó elméjén. A hó szikrázóan és szemet fájdítóan vakított az erőtlen napfényben. A fiú szájából ködpára szökött a magasba, s egy hirtelen mozdulattal szőke hó angyalként terült el a hideg fehérségben. Némán bámult az égre, s várta, hogy háborgó lelke a hidegtől lecsillapodjon, és újra játékos önmaga lehessen. Percekig feküdt némán, teste alatt egyre jobban megolvasztva a füvet takaró havat. Enyhén hipothermia közeli állapotban, reszketve és elázott ruházattal kászálódott föl. Focizó társaitól kiválva Sasukét pillantotta meg kifejezéstelenül sétálni a labda után. Agyában hirtelen érlelődött meg az elhatározás, hogy megpróbál beszélni a fejével. Mit sem törődve a fiút csodálva környékező nyálcsorgató lányhordával odalépdelt hozzá és szorosan előtte megállt. Orruk majdnem összeért, ahogy egymásra emelték a tekintetüket. Sasuke meglepetten tűrte a közelséget, azután Naruto elszánt arcát látva tekintete elsötétült.  
\- Menj vissza hozzá! – tanácsolta halkan ám annál határozottabban a szőke.  
\- Hogy mit? – érkezett a javaslatra az értetlenkedő visszajelzés. A környezetük felfigyelt kettejük halk ám szikráktól pattogó beszélgetésére.  
\- Menj vissza Hinatához! – A szőkének erőfeszítésébe került kimondania a szavakat, ám sikerült legyőznie önmagában a teljes ellentmondást. Legbelül másképp gondolta a kimondottakat, és Sasuke értetlenül bámuló képét sem akarta tovább bámulni. – Azt hiszem, örülne neki, hogy ha ott lennél vele.  
\- Ebben nem vagyok biztos – nevetett föl az Uchiha, s egy lépéssel kitért a másik elől, hogy folytassa útját, ám nem számított rá, hogy az néhány mozdulattal újra előtte terem. Elszánt szemeiben szikrázott a felháborodottság és az elnyomott harag.  
\- Téged egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy ha valaki beléd van esve?  
\- Ahogy mondod! – morogta a kérdezett, és újfent megpróbált kitérő manővert tenni. Naruto újra előtte termett, megmarkolta a felsőjét, és dühödten rávicsorgott a flegmának bélyegzett osztálytársára.  
\- Hogy van pofád ennyire bunkónak lenni? Egy csomó lány odavan érted, és ez téged teljesen hidegen hagy?   
\- Te most bunyózni akarsz, vagy csak heccelsz? – jegyezte meg lassan, higgadtan, s hűvösen tekintett az arcától pár centire vicsorgó dühös szőkére.  
\- Ám legyen. Örömmel verek értelmet abba a sötét emós fejedbe. – Sasuke gúnyosan felhehhent. Jó megfigyelőkészségének hála, ő nagyon is tisztában volt ama helyzettel, hogy Hinata kiért epedezik. Mókásnak találta, hogy pont a kis érzelmi analfabéta akarja őt felvilágosítani.  
\- Te most Hyuugáért akarsz velem megküzdeni?  
\- Ne tereld a témát! – saját értelmetlen válaszára villámként csapott belé a kérdés, hogy valóban ezt akarja-e. Válaszából semmire nem lehetett következtetni, de önmagát nehezebb volt becsapnia. Eközben egyre több aggódó tekintet villant rájuk az udvarról, s az ablakokból egyaránt.  
\- Őt harc nélkül is megkaphatod – jelentette ki Sasuke hangosan felnevetve.  
\- Nem tudod, mit dobsz el magadtól. Talán nem tudod mennyire szerelmes az a lány?  
\- Csak a hülye nem látja, de semmi közöm hozzá.  
\- Hogy merészeled? – sziszegte Naruto, s ökölbe szorított jobbja meglendült az Uchiha sápadt árnyalatú arca felé. Sasukét váratlanul érte az első ütés, ám a visszájáról lendülő balt már ügyesen kivédte, védekezően maga elé emelt karjával. A környéken a lányok sikoltozásba kezdtek, hogy örök szerelmük arcát épp most rondítják el. Sasuke arca a hidegtől érzéketlenné válva, zsibbadni kezdett az ütés helyén, s reflexszerűen lódította jobb kezét a támadó fél irányába. Naruto későn hajolt el és kezét sem tudta idejében az arca elé kapni. Orrával fogta fel a replikázott ütést, ami eredményeképpen csörgedezni kezdett belőle a vér.  
\- Idióta! – kapott be a nekihevült Sasuke egy újabb horgot. Szája széle felszakadt Naruto ökle nyomán.  
\- Érzéketlen barom! Nem tűröm, hogy átnézz rajta! – A szőke leguggolt és forgott, kikaszálva a másik lábai alól a talajt. Mindketten a hóba esve próbáltak a másik fölé kerekedni.  
\- Miért is? – lihegte a képébe Sasuke, összefröcskölve körülöttük a havat friss vérrel, s a zavartól hebegő Naruto fölé kerekedve. Erőteljesen nekinyomta őt a földnek kérdően lenézve rá, hogy választ adjon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad


	11. Chapter 11

Vadul villant össze a tekintetük, tudván, hogy a hátuk mögött néhány lépésnyire már a társaik loholnak. Narutóról hirtelen két osztálytársuk tépte le Sasukét, s az alul maradt fiút is felállították és lefogták a biztonság kedvéért.  
\- Hagyjatok! – orrából bugyogó vérrel, nem sok tekintélye volt Uzumakinak. Mindketten lihegve, vérezve gyilkos pillantásokkal cikázva, lődözve próbáltak lenyugodni, társaik durva ölelésében. Naruto melegítője karjával, felitatta az arcáról a rajta szétkenődött vért. Ettől a mozdulattól a ruhája eleje és karjai vörösek lettek, a háta pedig csurom víz a hóban eltöltött szieszta miatt. Sasuke ugyanígy tett, s öntelt fújtatással kapta el a fejét a másikról. Jelezve, hogy nem érdekli a továbbiakban. Shikamaru és Kiba elengedték Sasukét, és védelmi vonalként húzódtak kettejük közé. Merő óvatosságból. Shino és Chouji ugyanezt tették Narutoval, s ők is a frontvonal közepére helyezkedtek. Némi harci tapasztalattal rendelkeztek már a verekedő párost illetően.  
\- Mi a fene, volt ez? – Tornatanáruk, Maito Gai futva, de végre megérkezett. Ki tudja merre leledzett, mióta kiadta az edzés parancsot. Sűrű fekete szemöldökét egyetlen csíkká egyesítette az arcán a harag. Ilyenkor még a megszokottnál is humorosabb látványt nyújtott a homloka alatti rettentő szőrpamacs. – Mit képzeltek? A bulinak vége, oszoljatok! – kiabált a tanulóknak, akik a verekedésre odasereglettek, majd a frontvonalban ácsorgókra szólt engedékenyebben. – Néhány ember kísérje el a két kakast ellátásra, míg jelentem az esetet.  
\- Nincs rá semmi szükség, magamtól is odatalálok! - Sasuke idegesen sziszegte a tanár szemébe a véleményét, majd egyedül megindult az orvosi irányába.  
\- Nem is a tájékozódásod féltem, hanem a képed épen maradt részét! – Gai hiába kiáltott utána, a fiú meg se hallva lépdelt tovább.  
\- Naruto, nem ártana neked is valamit csinálni! – Shikamaru tényként mutatott a lényegre, a fiú vörösen bugyborékoló orrára.   
\- Tudob – hallatszott a lehangolt válasz. Végül mégiscsak sikerült elérnie, hogy Sasuke bemenjen a gyengélkedőre, tehát ő győzött. *Csak tudnám, akkor miért érzem ennyire pocsékul magam?* Sóhajtva nyelt egy fájdalmasat, s újra érezte a torkában azt a duzzadó gombócot.  
\- Szentszar, hogy fér beléd ennyi vér?   
\- Kíméletes vagy, mint mindig.   
\- Te meg fárasztó vagy, mint mindig. Gyere, elkísérlek. - Naruto duzzogva kapta el a fejét, aztán fájdalmasat szisszent a meggondolatlan mozdulat miatt.  
\- Igazán semmi szükség rá!  
\- Nincs kedvem még egyszer szétszedni benneteket.  
\- Megérdemelte – horgasztotta le a fejét lemondóan. Ennek köszönhetően orrából látványosabban csordogált elő a folyékony kötőszövet, amit kezével nem tudott visszatartani.  
Mögöttük hagyva a jócskán csapzott és vérrel tarkított havat, kettesben elindultak ellátni Naruto sérülését. Shikamaru ruganyos lépteit követve jutottak vissza a gyengélkedőig, ahonnan már messziről kiszűrődött Sakura ingerült hangja.  
\- Tehát nem mondod el? Remélem, eléggé fáj ahhoz, hogy észhez térj! – A bosszús dehonesztálást követően Sasuke morrant föl fájdalmas-sértően. Shikamaru elhúzta az ajtót és utat engedett a sérültnek, aki belépve azonnal szikrától pattogó pillantással illette, leápolt osztálytársát. Odabent Sakura a kezében néhány vattapamaccsal állt a széken ülő Sasuke fölött és a felhasadt száját fertőtlenítette éppen. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a vértől csatakos, ázott Narutóra, hogy felmérje a helyzetet, és tekintete jegesen csapódjon egyikről a másikra. Shikamaru ezennel átpasszolta a két fél közötti hárítás szerepét a lányra és búcsút intve sietősen távozott a helységből. Magában jót mulatott rajta, hogy a lehető legjobb kezekben hagyta őket. Sakura minden verekedésük után keményen magához vette a szidalmazó szerepet. Bár eddig látványosan Sasuke javára szidta a fiúkat. Most, hogy Nejivel járt, a felelősségre vonás valószínűleg egyenlően fog eloszlani a két zsivány között.  
\- Tudhattam volna! – fújtatott mérgesen a lány, és belecsapta az átázott vattákat a kukába. – Vedd le a vizes göncöket, feküdj le az ágyra és hajtsd hátra a fejed! – utasította dühösen Narutot, aki még mindig az ajtóban állva füstölgött.  
\- Shizude bég deb jött vissza? – érdeklődte, miközben odacuppogott az üres ágyhoz, és levetette rá magát. Sakura nemet intett és önkényesen előkapott az elsősegélyszekrényből egy újabb köteg gézpamacsot.   
\- Nem, és Neji is visszament az órájára! – mérgesen feltépte a csomagot és egy keveset kivett belőle. - Mikor nő már be a fejetek? Miért nem bírjátok megállni verekedés nélkül? HÉ! Szétáztatod az ágyat!  
Naruto frászt kapott a hirtelen üvöltéstől, s gondolkodás nélkül elkezdett a cipzárjával vesződni. Felsőjét és pólóját az ágy rácsos támlájára terítette, miközben egy folyamatosan szineződő zsebkendőt tartott az orra elé. Cipőit lerugdosta magáról és dideregve kecmergett be a takaró alá.  
\- A nadrágod is vizes! – hallatszott a lány parancsoló hangja.  
Kötszeres szekrény nyílt és csukódott. Sasuke némán ült tovább az asztal mögötti széken, és tüntetőleg kifelé bámult az ablakon. Nem szólt semmit akkor sem, amikor Sakura odalépett hozzá és leragasztotta a szája szélén lévő sebet.   
– Az egészet be kellene tapasztanom – zsémbelt fennhangon – akkor legalább a szád miatt nem keverednél verekedésbe.  
\- Hm... – Úgy tűnik a fiú, inkább megtartotta magának a véleményét. Lehet, hogy felduzzadt ajkai miatt, de inkább az elfüggönyözött ágyra tapadó tekintete miatt. Fölfedezte az ágyban a békésen szuszogó Hinatát.   
\- Vele mi van? – érdeklődött halkan, Naruto pedig nem győzött fülelni, miközben megszabadult a nadrágjától is, és a többi ruhája mellé terítette. Sakura az alvó lány felé sandított és vállat vont.   
\- Majd Shizune-senpai megnézi, ha visszajött. Én csak elsősegélyben tudok a segítségére lenni. – Sakura hátralépett és megszemlélte a művét. Bólintott egyet és a csaphoz fordult lemosni a kezeit. Ezalatt, Sasuke fölállt a székről, megropogtatta a hátát, és tett egy tétova lépést az ágy felé. Szemügyre vette Hinata betakart alakját, a párnán tekeredő fekete haját, kipirult arcát, nyugodt vonásait.  
\- Ha jól érzed magad, akkor visszamehetsz az osztályhoz, én is mindjárt megyek – jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a kíváncsian ficánkoló Narutora, ám Sasukéhez beszélt. Uchiha magához tért a révületből és biccentett egyet a rózsaszín hajúnak mielőtt elhagyta a termet.  
\- Bit csidált? – szipogott Naruto izgatottan csillogó szemekkel.  
Sakura megindult felé némi tamponáló eszközzel a kezében és elkezdte felitatni a szőkéből folydogáló vért. Erősen visszanyomta a fejét a párnára, hogy a gravitáció ne segítsen a folyadéknak kifele folyni.  
\- Meg mondtam, hogy hajtsd hátra a fejed!  
\- De akkor a szábba fog folydi – dünnyögésével nem sokat ért az erőszakos lány ellen. Pillanatok alatt megtisztult az arca, ám a folyamatos piszkálás hatására hirtelen egy hatalmasat tüsszentett. Iszonyatosan sajgott tőle az orra, s érezte, hogy nem kellene kinyitnia a szemeit, mégis megtette. Előtte Sakura pislogott dermedten, majd reszketve. Arcát és ruháját pöpecűl telibe tüsszentette vérpettyekkel, s lám, a falon és a bútorzaton is sűrű pöttyök sorakoztak Sakura sziluettjét gondosan fehéren hagyva.  
A lány éktelenül fülhasogatóan sikoltott föl. Reszketve szorongatott egy adag vattát a markában és mosakodási szándékkal, sietősen távozott a gyengélkedőről.  
\- Bocs – sóhajtott utána a fiú és csapzott feje visszahanyatlott a párnára. *Talán fel kellene takarítanom.* Sejlett fel benne a gondolat, amit hamar elvetett gondolván, ha ront a helyzeten, akkor élve nyúzzák meg. Márpedig a bőrét önmagán szerette viselni. A továbbiakban megpróbált diszkréten elvérezni, minden segítség nélkül, bár már csak vékonyan szivárgott az orra.   
Kicsit elbambulhatott, mert elnyomott sikoltásra tért magához.  
\- Naruto-kun!  
\- Hn? - *Na, már mindenki sikoltozik körülöttem?* Futott át agyán az első gondolat.  
\- Jóságos ég, mi történt veled? – A szomszédos ágyon időközben felébredt Hinata és a függönye mögül kikászálódva észrevette a horrorisztikus vértócsában elterült fiút. A lány gyorsan felkapott az asztalról egy adag gézt és puha mozdulatokkal felitatgatta a szőke fiú vörösre festett részeit. Hideg ujjhegyei kellemesen hűtötték a kipirult arcot. Ezekről, a mozdulatokról Narutonak akaratlanul is eszébe jutott, amikor a lány, fürdés után egy ronggyal tisztára törölgette őt.  
\- Ez olyad, bidt akkor – csúszott ki a száján halkan, de Hinata meghallotta. Orcája két oldala kimelegedett, s meglepetten fedezte föl, hogy Narutonak önmagát is sikerült zavarba hoznia. Hiába próbálta elkapni a fejét, a lány a kezével óvatosan visszafordította, és lassan tovább pamacsolta az orra környékét. Rövid ideig rászorította a pamacsot a fiú orrára, minden tiltakozása és jajgatása ellenére is.   
Naruto ez idő alatt közelről tanulmányozhatta a fölé hajoló puha bőrön zöldellő kis foltokat.  
\- Sajdálob.  
Hinata meglepetten pillantott le rá. Nem igazán értette a megnyilvánulást, míg a fiú fel nem emelte a kezét és meg nem érintette az egyik foltocskát. A lány megdermedt, s csak nagy erőfeszítés árán tudott meg mozdulni.  
Eszébe jutott, amit az ájulása előtt Sakura mondott, s magába tovább pörgette az eseményeket. Bosszantotta, hogy nem rémlenek a dolgok, amikor halvány álomképszerű élmény idéződött föl benne. Messziről hallotta a saját hangját, amint fátyolosan izzóan arra kéri a fiút, hogy folytassa, amit elkezdett. A másodperc tört része alatt arcába szökött a vér, s magában próbálta kirakni az emlékeket, amikről eddig azt hitte a képzelete játéka volt.  
\- Mi.. Mikor.. – Szemeit lehunyva összpontosított a mondanivalójára. – Hogyan változtál vissza?  
Halk cincogásra emlékeztető hangja, sóhajként szakadt föl reszkető testéből. Naruto kék tekintetével kutatóan pillantott föl, az ágya mellett álló alakra. Az elhangzott szavakat követően kínos csönd lopakodott közéjük. Hinata kidobta a rögtönzött szúnyogot, és egy újat elővéve tisztogatási műveletbe kezdett, a fiú pedig a gondolataiba zuhanva tűrte. Odakint a folyosón távolodó léptek kopogása hallatszott, az udvar felől pedig szorgalmasan edző tanulók ütemes számolása szűrődött be.   
Óráknak tűnő másfél perc telt el ebben az állapotban. A lány világos szín szemei meg-megrebbentek, kezei is olykor tétován mozdultak. Naruto lehunyta a szemeit és arra a furcsa gyomorszorongató érzésre koncentrált, amit a hozzáérő ujjak és a másik testének a közelsége váltott ki belőle.  
Fejében felbolydult méhkasként zsongott a megannyi gondolat és érzés, amiket nem tudott elrendezni magában. Pár nappal ezelőtt, sőt még most hajnalban is kitartóan hitt benne, hogy a szíve csakis Sakuráért ver, és ezen semmi nem változtathat. A reggel óta lezajlott események miatt azonban, erőteljesen megingott a hite.  
Megzavarodott azoktól az érzésektől, amik azóta uralkodnak el rajta, amióta Hinata késve betoppant a tanításra. Fölfigyelt rá, hogy már akkor alig bírta levenni róla a szemét, s mikor azon kapta magát, hogy figyeli, próbálta elnyomni magában a dolgot.  
Többé-kevésbé sikerrel. Szerette volna a lányt boldoggá tenni, emiatt próbálta rávenni Sasukét a látogatásra, ám most, hogy itt járt, belülről tombolni tudott volna.   
*Ez olyan mintha féltékeny lennék* Dohogott magában, s fölnézett a lányra.   
Hinata meglepődött. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy Naruto elaludt a kezelgetés közben, és hiába várja a választ a kérdésére.  
\- Egyik éjjel így ébredtem.  
Tekintetük nem találkozott, mert Naruto félrefordult és inkább kibámult az ablakon. Nem akarta megkísérelni, hogy olyan érzelmet olvasson le a lány arcáról, ami nem tetszését mutatná.  
\- Miért nem szóltál róla?  
\- Mert reggelre minden visszafordult és úgy ébredtem, hogy.. hogy..  
\- Baba vagy? – fejezte be a lány a mondatot, amire borzongós bólintás volt a válasz. – Mi történt, amikor rájöttél, hogy ember vagy?  
Jól láthatóan nagy nyelés és kínosan félrenézés féle reakciót kapni erre a kérdésre igencsak arra utal, hogy valamit nem szívesen vallanak be. Naruto szívverése megszaporázódott. A mellette álldogáló lány is ugyanazt a szívverés számot produkálta, míg a válaszára vált.  
\- Először visszaraktalak az ágyra.  
\- Leestem?  
\- Rám. – Ijedt pillantások kezdték el bombázni a hunyorogva válaszoló, kínosan vigyorgó fiú arcát. Jól láthatóan kialakultak a lány két orcáján a vörös foltok, amik lassan teljesen elborították az egész fejét.   
\- És én nem ébredtem föl erre? – sikkantott fel, ájulás közeli reszketést produkálva. Narutonak már sikerült ezt az állapotot néhányszor kihoznia belőle, és lassacskán rájött, hogyan kellene kezelnie ezt a fura ájulási kényszert. Kezei maguktól mozdultak, amikor odanyúlt az ágy mellett állóhoz, és közelebb húzta magához. Nemet intett neki, s ahogy a hatáskörébe került, ujjait végigsimította a nyakán lévő foltokon, és halkan lehelve belesúgott a fülébe.  
\- Nagyon mélyen tudsz aludni, de ezekre felébredtél. – Hinata megborzongott a közelségtől és a bőrét cirógató forró lehelettől, amitől gyomrában egy zsáknyi halacska kezdett el ficánkolni. Kérdően próbált oldalra pillantani, ám a levegő is megrekedt a tüdejében a látványtól, hogy Naruto-kun a szemeit fürkészve lassan közelebb hajol hozzá.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata néhány perc elteltével a női öltözőben ült a padon, tekintete a szekrényeken is áthatolva a semmibe révedt. Kezei a mellkasán nyugodtak, ujjai között még mindig véres gézlapocskákat szorongatott, átitatva Naruto vérével. Már nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan jutott el odáig.  
Egyre csak azon merengett, hogy a gyengélkedőn Naruto egyre közelebb és közelebb hajolt hozzá és ő leblokkolva és epekedve várta, hogy végre megtapasztalhassa, amit ez idáig csak álomként érzékelt.   
Szemei sóváran tapadtak a fiú ruhátlan mellkasára, s pillantását szinte vonzotta barna bőr és az előtte fityegő kis zöld kő kontrasztja. Hipnotizálta a közeledő nyaklánc és a viselője. Érezte azt az édesen Narutós illatot, mely babaként is körülvette.  
Már csak egy centire volt tőle, érezte leheletét a bőrén, amikor lovasseregre emlékeztető trappolással megérkezett Shizune és kivágta az ajtót.  
Akkor abban a pillanatban ismét a gyáva énje kerekedett felül és pánikszerűen menekült el a színhelyről. Hűvös kezeibe temette érzelmeitől izzó arcát. Fejében végigpörgött az elmúlt napok eseménye.   
A kezdetektől a mai napig bevillantak neki az emlékképek, s rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az alatt az idő alatt, amíg együtt voltak, megváltozott benne valami. Azzal, hogy rátalált a parkban és hazavitte, teljesen megváltozott az élete. Régi csöndes, szerelmes önmaga lassan ki merte mondani az érzéseit. Mikor pedig szembesült vele, hogy a próbababája élőlény, önkéntelenül csöppent egy olyan helyzetbe, ahol társalognia is kellett a szerelmével. Hamar leszokott a dadogásról és az ájuldozásról, és képes volt határozott lenni. A reggeli találkozással azonban eddigi érzései ingatagon csuklottak össze. Halovány emlékként ébredezett benne, hogy tegnapelőtt éjjel szorosan magához ölelte a fiút és hosszú csókban forrtak össze. Az előző éjjel pedig, arcpirító emlékeket vetített lelki szemei elé. Homályosan, mintha szatén függönyön-át látná, úgy villantak föl előtte Naruto különböző arcai. Néhány villanás az iskolai féktelen nagyszájú rendbontóról, a puha plüsi csodálkozó babaarcról, csillogó szemű éjjeli csóktolvajról. Azután vágytól homályos kék szemekbe pillantott, forró sóhajt érzett a nyakán, puha szájat, ölelő karokat, nedves hajat, reszkető várakozást. Fülét égette a saját szájából elhangzó sóhaj. „Csak veled akarom megtenni.”  
\- Basszus, vajon mit gondolt akkor rólam? Ugyan mit gondolt volna, hiszen nem tette meg. - Kicsit keserűen és csalódottan öltötte magára az iskolai uniformisát.  
Utolsót sóhajtott, s mivel véletlenül sem állt szándékában újra bemenni az orvosi szobába, erőt vett magán és visszatért a tanterembe. Legszívesebben hazáig futott volna, hogy minél messzebb kerüljön az ominózus szobában tartózkodó osztálytársától, és kuckója biztonságos rejtekében kielemezhesse kavargó gondolatait. Egész lelke beleremegett a ténybe, hogy előbb-utóbb találkozni fog a fiúval. Társai már végeztek a dupla testneveléssel és a következő órán ülve szívták magukba a tudást. Volt, aki taszította, bár ez nem ide tartozik.  
Összezavarodottan biccentett, a szürkehajú sensei felé, aki valami krónikus megfázástól gyötörve folyton egészségügyi maszkban volt hajlandó mutatkozni. Miután gyorsan megmagyarázta késése okát, leült a helyére és kipakolt a táskájából. Társaitól csupa kérdő pillantás villant felé. Ájulásai után többnyire nem szokták visszaengedni órákra, s amikor ez történt, ő engedelmesen hazavonult minden alkalommal. Apja befolyásos mivolta miatt megtehette, hogy a tananyag bepótolásával senkinek nem jelentett akadályt a hiányzása. Tankönyvét maga elé emelte, s próbált bekapcsolódni a tananyagba, ám a könyv takarásában megint a gondolatai vették át az irányító szerepet.  
\- Naruto átváltozott, és mialatt én aludtam, ő emberként sétált fel s alá. Jó ég! Naruto, az én szobámban.. miközben én alszok.. - Homlokát a könyv takarásában a padhoz ütötte kínjában. - Remélem nem horkoltam, vagy ilyesmi.  
\- Valami baja van Hyuuga? – hirtelen néma csend lett és mindenki hátrafordult az óra megszakítójára. Hinata érezte, hogy arcába szökik a vér, legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna.   
\- Minden rendben van Kakashi-sensei – válaszolta elcsukló hangon, amitől tanára gyanakvóan pillantott föl könyvéből.   
\- Ha nem érzed jól magad, nyugodtan visszamehetsz az orvosiba!  
\- NEM! – kiáltotta kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél. Nem az ajánlattal volt gondja, hanem a kínos találkozást próbálta elodázni. Tekintete egy másodpercre megakadt az érdeklődően hátrafordult Sasuke frissen ragasztott száján. Hirtelen megvilágosodott előtte Naruto vérző orrának a mikéntje. A felismeréstől aggodalma sóhaj formájában távozott nyitott ajkain. - Csak tudnám, miért kell állandóan versengeniük - Kezdett zavarba jönni Sasuke átható pillantásától, ezért inkább újfent a könyvét használta védőpajzs gyanánt. Egész kellemes volt, legszívesebben így töltötte volna el a hátralévő élete nagy részét. Egy könyv mögött elbújva…  
\- Basszus, ennyire nem lehetsz gyáva! - feddte magát gondolatban, fél kézzel megdörzsölve sajgó nyakát.  
\- Csókfoltok, mi? - Képzeletébe bevillantak képek egy elmosódott álomittas túlfűtött ölelésről, néhány csókról és a foltok születéséről, amiket, ha minden igaz nem hagyott megtorlás nélkül.  
Szép kis helyzetbe álmodozta magát.  
Meg is lett a reakciója.  
Ájultan bukott oldalra a padjából, Kakashi-sensei kicsit sem nagy örömére.

\- Jobban vagy már? - Még alig rezegtette meg pilláit, máris valaki aggódóan hajolt fölébe, hogy megtudakolja állapotát. - Kuss, még fel se ébredtem - vetette volna oda legszívesebben, a pokolba kívánva az egész pironkodós ájuldozós önmagát, a világot, és legfőképpen Őt, aki kiváltotta belőle ezt a bosszantó reakciót. De ez túl Hinatátlan lett volna tőle, így csak egy reménytelenül nagyot sóhajtott. - A fenébe Narutóval! - Ettől kicsit megnyugodott a lelke, annak ellenére, hogy tudta nem igaz. Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, s megpillantotta a szobáját, s abban legalább 3 nem oda tartozó elemet.  
Élettartam szerinti sorrendben egy Hanabi, egy Sakura, és egy Neji nevezetű idegen anyag tartózkodott a számukra nem engedélyezett zónában.   
Arcukon megcsillanó aggodalom azonban érvényesítette a belépőkártyájukat. De csak rövid időtartamra.  
Hinata semmiképpen sem óhajtott most cseverészni.   
\- Hogy kerültem haza? – ült föl óvakodva, és barátságosabb arcot öltve magára. Sakura leült az ágya szélére, s az ajtóba ácsorgó Nejire pillantott. A fiú nem volt túl érzelgős fajta, nyomban távozott a helyszínről.  
\- Kakashi-sensei azonnal értesítette Nejit és Hanabit, hogy kísérjenek haza téged. Neji éppen az előbb kísérte ki a senseit, aki elhozott minket a kocsijával.  
\- Tényleg? Hatake-senseinek van kocsija? – heherészett magában Hinata - Megnézném a jogsiját. Elvégre a jogosítványon arckép is szerepel.  
Egyetértő nevetés hangzott fel az ágy másik végéből, és Hanabi felől is. Hinata észbekapva pillantott vissza Sakurára.  
\- És te, hogy-hogy nálunk vagy?   
\- Nos. – rövid tétovázás után Sakura őszinte mosollyal az ajkán bökte ki a választ. - Én a gyengélkedőre tartottam éppen, amikor Neji elkapott és magával hozott. Megkérte a senseit, hogy eljöhessek veletek az iskolából. Azzal magyarázta, hogy nekem van elsősegélynyújtó oklevelem, és ő nem túl nagy segítség, ha ápolásról van szó.  
\- Azt hittem visszacibálnak a gyengélkedőre – sóhajtotta szemlesütve a lány. Hanabi nesztelenül távozott a szobából, fölösleges díszítő elemnek érezve magát a két nagylány fiúkról folytatott eszmecseréjében.  
\- Eléggé látványosan próbáltad elkerülni.  
\- Mit? – rezzent össze Hinata.  
\- Őt!  
\- Kit?  
\- Jajj. Te tényleg nem veszed észre, hogy Naruto az egyetlen, aki nem tudja, hogy évek óta belé vagy esve? – Sakura megborzolta rózsaszín haját, és könnyed nevetéssel próbálta elütni a helyzetben csengő iróniát. Hinata halkan sóhajtott, s visszahanyatlott a párnájára.  
\- Szóval mindenkit tud róla. Azt hiszem, többet nem megyek iskolába. – megragadott egy párnát és a fejére szorította, amit osztálytársa mosolyogva nyugtázott.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem gondolod komolyan. Véletlenül éppen tudom, hogy Naruto és Sasuke egy lány miatt verekedtek össze. – Hinata bosszúsan pillantott ki menedéke mögül. Véletlenül sem volt rá kíváncsi, hogy azok ketten véresre verték egymást valakiért. Legalább megmaradt volna a remény, hogy valamikor majd esélye lehet a szőkénél.  
\- Te tényleg nem látod, hogy Narutónak te tetszel? – morogta a párnája mögött, szorosan lehunyt szemmel. Ideje volt szembe néznie a ténnyel, hogy a fiú évek óta a Rózsaszín elismerésére hajtott. Ezerszer mondott le róla, s kitartása és reménnyel telt szíve ezerszer tért vissza ugyanarra az elhatározásra.  
\- Elég rég figyelem őt ahhoz, hogy tudjam. – sóhajtotta halkan.   
\- De hiszen én Nejivel járok.  
\- Az nem jelenti azt, hogy már nem tetszel neki.  
\- Hát. Nem vettem észre. Viszont amikor beszélgettem vele, elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem irántam érdeklődik. – Sakura kénytelen volt meghátrálni egy reményvesztett lány depressziós beszélgetése elől. - Ha Hinata látta volna Naruto reakcióit és az arcát a gyengélkedőn, nem állítaná ennyire biztosan, hogy belém szerelmes. - Magában jót derült a jeleneten, amikor Naruto Sasukét félrelökve sietett segíteni, s mikor vérző orral visszatért, mindvégig aggódó pillantásokat vetett az ágya felé. A verekedésre nem terjedt ki a gyanúja, ugyanis ez már heti rendszerességgel lezajló aktus volt kettejük között. Mindig pattant egy apró szikra, ami verekedésig fajult, s az osztály többi tagjának kellett szétszedni őket. Volt szó róla, hogy fegyelmit fognak kapni miatta, de valahogy mindig megúszták a dolgot. Meglehet azt várták, hogy helyre üssenek egymásban valamit.   
\- Mindenesetre holnapra összeszedhetnéd magad.  
\- Ugyan miért? – szipogta halkan a párnája rejtekéből Hinata.  
\- Holnap Valentin nap. Egy jó indok lenne, hogy elmondd neki a dolgot. Gondolom mint minden évben, most is vettél neki ajándékot.  
Sakura halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, magára hagyva az ágyában elterülő Hinatát.  
A szoba falai közt egyedül maradt lány, utat engedett kavargó érzéseinek, s teste halkan megrázkódott a sírástól. Önmagával vívott harcokban többnyire alul szokott maradni. Nem túl jó ebben a játékban. Minden évben ünneplőbe öltözött szívvel várta a Valentin napot, hogy végre hangot adjon érzéseinek. Készült rá, csokit vett, becsomagolta, ellátta díszes kártyával, s azután megfutamodott és jobb esetben becsempészte Naruto táskájába vagy padjába. Szóval innen sejthette Sakura, hogy minden évben vett neki ajándékot, azután gyáván megfutamodva nem merte a szemébe mondani a dolgot.  
Túlságosan félt, hogy összetörik a szívét, ezért nem merte odaadni nyíltan. Pedig már régen odaadta egy sármos mosolyú szőkeségnek.  
S most emiatt sírdogált egyedül, a szobája csendjébe burkolózva, mintha a falak puha karokká változva vigasztaló ölelésükbe vonhatnák.  
\- Holnap mindenképpen befejezem ezt a gyötrődést!


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto értetlenül meredt maga elé a gyengélkedőn.  
Faképnél hagyták!  
Pislogott párat, s az eredmény még mindig ugyanaz volt. Faképnél hagyták.  
\- Megzavartam valamit? – pillantott rá minden bűntudat nélkül az ajtó mellől Shizune. Bár a szétrebbenés okozója volt, nem tükröződött az arcán bárminemű bűnbánat vagy ahhoz hasonlatos érzelem.  
Ellenben a fiúé meglehetősen bőbeszédű volt, ennélfogva válaszolnia sem kellett a feltett kérdésre.  
\- Te jó ég! Mi történt itt? – Shizune az asztala mellől tökéletes rálátással rendelkezett a falon sorakozó, vérpettyes mintázatra, mely beborított falat és szekrényt egyaránt.  
\- Tüsszentettem – jelentette ki a fiú. Belül kicsit büszkén, hogy előre revánsot vett a hirtelen berontásért. A nő jobban szemügyre vette új kliensét. Fölállt, közelebbről megnézte és megtapogatta a fiút, ügyet sem vetve a sziszegésére.   
\- Megint verekedtél? – Kelletlenül bólintott az egyértelmű kérdésre. – Sasuke? – Újabb bólintás. – A ruháid pedig…?   
\- Vizesek – válaszolt a befejezetlenül hagyott mondatra a leápolt.  
\- Vizesek – visszhangozta, miközben követte a félpucér fiú pillantását az ágya végén kiterített ruhákra, s újra megjegyezte, immár helyeslően. – Vizesek.   
Shizune visszament az asztalához, és lehuppant a székére, hogy egyesével számba vegye a mai forgalmat. Szerencsére sok dolga nem volt, lévén, hogy Sakura kisegítette őt ezekkel az információkkal is két ellátás között.  
\- Hinata volt az, aki olyan gyorsan távozott az előbb? – pillantott csodálkozva az elfüggönyözött ágyra, ahol eddig a lány pihent ájultan. Nem látta ugyan, de Naruto bólintott a kérdésére. – Nohát. Pedig őt nem szoktam visszaengedni az órákra. Ilyenkor inkább hazaküldöm, hogy pihenje ki magát jobban. Úgy sejtem, a sok stressz van rá ilyen hatással.  
\- Igen. Eddig fel sem tűnt.  
-Hova sietett ennyire?  
Naruto vállat vont!  
\- Biztos Sasukéhez – dünnyögte az orra alatt keserűen. Nem tudott más indokot kitalálni, mint hogy a lány is rájött, hogy vele verekedett, és rohant megnézni, hogy van. Csalódottan fújtatott, s hátradőlt az ágyban.  
\- Mikor mehetek el? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.  
\- Elállt a vérzés?  
\- El.  
\- Jól érzed magad, nem szédülsz, nem érzed magad furcsán?  
\- Igen, nem, nem.  
\- Akkor öltözz, és ne is lássalak még egyszer! – Shizune még be sem fejezte a mondatot, a fiú már nyitotta az ajtót, és távozott is a helyiségből. Ruhái szalonképesebb részét már előtte magára kapta, feltehetőleg nemleges válasznál is elhagyta volna a gyengélkedőt. Visszament az öltözőbe, és visszavedlett a jó öreg és száraz uniformisba.   
A tanterembe visszaérkezve, legnagyobb csalódására, pont Hinatát nem találta a helyén, no, nem mintha kereste volna. Sőt, a tanítás megállt, és Kakashi sensei sem volt a helyén.  
\- Megint késik? – érdeklődte halkan sutyorgó osztálytársaitól.  
\- Segített hazavinni Hinatát – jelentette ki egykedvűen Chouji, miközben körbekémlelt, s a kezeivel a táskájában matatva chipseszacskó-zörgés jellegű hangot hallatott, majd, mintha csak ásítana, már a szájában is tudott néhány falatnyi rágcsát.  
Naruto borzongva sóhajtott. Tekintete percenként az üres pad felé vetődött, s az idő is egyre unalmasabban telt. Odakint hűvösen susogtak a gallyak, s hófelhők gomolyogtak az égen. A Nap a lehető leglassabban vánszorgott tova, s a gondolatai valahogy sosem akartak a megfelelő irányba kanyarodni.  
Lepillantott a táskája mellé, ahol egy szatyorba készítette Neji cipőjét, hogy visszaadhassa neki. Amint alkalma nyílik rá.  
Nem tudta elhitetni magával, hogy valóban a cipő foglalkoztatja, s nem egyszerűen csak Hinata után szeretne menni. Azt már nem tudta, mit mondhatna, amikor szemtől szemben állnak, netalán ő maga nyit ajtót.  
Az a meghitt érzés, amit az elmúlt pár napban sikerült a lelkében dédelgetnie, most fényévnyi távolságra került tőle. Hűvös és üres barlangot alakított ki bensőjében ez az érzés, amiben a napok eseményei visszhangot vertek.  
Újabb sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, tanácstalanul nézett körbe az ismerős ház előtt, s gyomra bukfencet vetett. Zörejt hallott.  
\- Jól van, most már kár pánikolni! Ha eddig eljutottál... - Az ajtó hirtelen kinyílt, s egy sötétbarna hajú lány méregette végig a küszöbön álldogálva. Remélhetőleg nem hallotta meg a magának szánt félhangos monológot. Bár ennek az esélye meglehetősen minimális. Gyomra zabszemnyire zsugorodott, s megpróbált valami értelmes arckifejezést erőltetni magára... Idegességében többedszerre szántotta végig ujjait aranyszőke haján.  
\- É... Én...  
\- Nejiii! - üvöltötte a kislány a ház belseje felé, ahonnan hasonló hangnemű kérdezés pattant vissza, mint egy gumilabda a ház falai között. - A cipőtolvaj fickó keres, mondjam, hogy nem vagy itthon?! - Naruto szemei megrándultak az idegességtől. De hiszen most hallotta, hogy itthon van. Egyáltalán, hogy képzeli ez a vakarcs, hogy ennyire hülyének nézi őt?! Eszébe villant, hányszor nevetett Hinatán, hogy nem képes kezelni őt, ebben a pillanatban valahogy egyet tudott érteni a kishúgkínzó gondolatokkal. Elmélkedéséből léptek zaja zökkentette ki. Hanabi eltűnt, helyette kérdő tekintetű kuzinja állt az ajtóban a szőke hajúra meredve.  
\- Visszahoztam – nyújtotta a fiú felé a szatyorba pakolt lábbeliket zavartan pillantva föl. Neji szemöldökét ráncolva lépett ki a házból, s vette át a személyes holmiját. Hideg tekintetével végigpásztázta, hátborzongató érzést keltve ezzel az ajtóban ácsorgóban.  
\- Azt már meg sem kérdezem, hogy mit kerestél itt kora reggel, ami miatt az én cipőmben kellett távoznod.  
\- Lekötelezel – egészítette ki zavarát egy hálás vigyorral, s lopott pillantást vetett az emeleti ablak felé.  
\- Alszik. Ha érdekel.  
\- NEM! Vagyis, nem tudom, mire gondolsz.  
\- Én sem tudom, miért tagadod, hogy akarsz valamit tőle. Nekem hazudhatsz, de magadnak nem tudsz!  
Naruto ellenkezni sem tudott, több mondanivalója nem lévén, az idegesítő kuzin becsukta az ajtót, magára hagyva az éledező kétségeivel küzdőt.  
Agyában ezer kérdés zsongott föl attól, hogy azokat a szavakat kapta, amik szívében a kétséget okozták. Ha másnak ennyire nyilvánvaló, mit akar, akkor az miért nem tiszta önmaga számára is?  
Miért érzi, hogy nem biztos a dolgában, nem meri kimondani, nem mer belegondolni, mi lesz, ha mégis elutasítást kap.  
Hinata már választott magának. Az az idióta Sasuke meg észre sem veszi. Vagyis észrevette, csak leszarja.  
Gondolatai villámsebesen váltogatták egymást, minden alkalommal újabb érzéseket csalva az arcára.  
\- A fenébe is! - kiáltott teljesen összezavarva, a fejéhez kapva. - Mielőbb tisztáznom kell vele a dolgokat!

Másnap reggel Hinata összeeséssel, hányással, gyomorgörccsel és megannyi más kórsággal küzdve lépett át az iskola kapuján, hogy végre beteljesüljön álma - rémálma. Az ébredés óta eltelt időre jóformán nem emlékezett, akkora káosz telepedett a lelkére. Teste zárlatos elmével elvégezte a megszokott mozdulatokat: öltözést, iskolába indulást, s az idő pedig magától telt. Mintha csak tudta volna, hogy ez a dolga.  
Rettegéstől csordultig telt szívvel lépett előre egyet, és még egyet, és még egyet. Fohászt mormolt, amiért a reggelit előrelátóan átugrotta. Legalább nem volt mit kihánynia az idegtől borsónyira szűkült gyomrából.  
Míg ezekre gondolt, felért az emeletre vezető lépcsőn, s rákanyarodott a folyosóra. Zihálva szedte a levegőt, s egy pillanatra megfordult vele az egész folyosó. Lábaiból kiment az erő, s nekiütközött a falnak, ami meglepő módon puha volt.  
\- Oi, rosszul vagy? - Hosszan pislogott, s aggodalmasan fölpillantott. Mintha megint megtréfálta volna az emlékezete. Az egyik pillanatban még haladt előre a folyosón, s most, ahogy fölpillantott, a padló egy puha, fehér inges fiú volt. S nem mellékesen, ő ezen a padlón hasalt. A fehér inges fölült, eltakarva előle a kilátást, s lecsusszantva őt egészen a nadrágig.  
\- Minden rendben! - darálta kötelességtudóan, s orcáin apró pírfolttal sebtében fölült.  
\- Nem nézel ki túl jól, Hinata! – Leányzónk a neve hallatán rájött, hogy tüzetesebben meg kellene vizsgálnia, kibe is botlott bele.  
\- Sa… Sasuke-kun – sápadt el. - Sa… Sajnálom, nem vettelek észre.  
\- Láttam, hogy nagyon magadba vagy mélyedve. De, hogy egyenesen átgyalogoltál rajtam, az nem kicsit lepett meg - nevetett halkan a lányra, s a kezét nyújtotta, hogy fölsegíthesse.  
\- Köszönöm – ciripelte halkan Hinata, s igyekezett összeszedni magát, ám hiányérzet lett úrrá rajta.  
\- Ez a tiéd! - A fiú előzékenyen összecsatolta a kibomlott táskát, s a gazdája kezébe adta. - Ez pedig, ha jól sejtem, Narutóé – pillantott a földről fölvett kis szívecskére, amelyben a gondosan kiválasztott csokoládé lapult.  
Hinata alig észrevehetően bólintott. Sasuke kezében a tenyérnyi piros szívecske villant meg, ami az előző mondattal összefüggésbe hozva kicsit lesokkolta a már amúgy is stresszesen létező leányzót. A levegő megtelt ájulás előtti hangulattal, s mielőtt ez bekövetkezett, Sasuke megpaskolta az egyre csak fehéredő Hinata arcát.  
\- Oi! Nehogy elájulj itt nekem! - hangzott a határozott felszólítás, aminek eredményeképp a lány arcába visszatérni látszott az élet.  
\- Ho... honnan tudod, hogy...  
\- Azt hiszem, ez mindenki számára világos, akit nem Uzumaki Narutónak hívnak. - Nevetése enyhe gúnyt tartalmazott, amit Hinata lesütött szemmel vett tudomásul.


	14. Chapter 14

A fent emlegetett személy, nem sokkal ezelőtt a történés előtt még békésen szuszogott az ágyában, a fejére szorított párnájának romantikátlanul szoros ölelésében. Egyre nehezebb volt elviselni a szomszéd szobából átszűrődő intenzív horkolásszimfóniát, amibe a falak is beleremegtek.  
\- Létezik olyan süket nő a világon, aki ezt elviseli? – dohogott magában, arra gondolva, hogy léha keresztapja rendszerint több nővel is megosztja a hálószobáját. – Pedig van...  
Elnyújtott ásítással nagy nehezen előkászálódott a rejtekéből, s lapos pislogásokkal körbetekintett a szobán, ami még mindig őrizte azt a rendet, amit nemrég kialakított benne. Elég tetszetős volt így, s talán fel sem tűnt volna neki a kényelmetlensége, ha nem csöppen bele néhány napra Hinata szelíden berendezett kis lakrészébe. Egyenruhája az íróasztalánál, a szék támlájára dobva várta, hogy újra magára öltse a tulajdonosa. Résnyire félrehúzott ablakán át enyhe hideg süvített be. Fogai összekoccantak, s fázósan kapta vissza magára a teste melegét még őrző takaróját.  
\- Ezt meg mikor nyitottam ki? - csodálkozott rá, s egy mozdulattal bezárta. A falon sápadt, erőtlen napsugarak nyújtóztak végig, az üvegablaktól kölcsönözve némi erőt, hogy az álmos fiú arcát megcirógassák.  
Halk sóhaj szökkent a plafonig, majd az ágy reccsent egyet, jelezve, hogy Naruto végre erőt vett magán, és eljutott a tudatáig, hogy bizony ideje felébrednie.  
Természetétől eltérően szinte pillanatok teltek el a felöltözés és az ajtó csapódása között, amire mélyen hortyogó keresztapja rezzenésnyi reakciót sem produkált. Ő pedig már a lépcsőházban futás közben kapta egyenruhája felé a kabátját, s szokatlan módon még a reggeliről is megfeledkezve igyekezett az iskola felé. Erősen megszorította a táskája fülét, s elszánt tekintettel loholt tovább úton, zebrán, parkon keresztülvágva. Az ég enyhén derűsen takarta be a várost, hogy a hunyorgó nap gyenge fénye szikrázóan tündökölhessen a fagyos havon.  
Naruto párapamacsokat pöfögve futott egészen az iskola kapuig, ahol néhány mély lélegzetnyi szünetet tartva megállt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. Fél éjjel feszülten forgolódott az ágyában, az elmúlt nap eseményein rágódva. Összegezte magában azokat, amiket gondolt, gondolni vélt és érzett. „Most már muszáj, hogy történjék valami, bármi!” Így elmélkedve kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, szinte repült az emeletig, ahol hirtelen megtorpanni kényszerült. Az utolsó lépcsőről visszahőkölt a látványtól, s ledöbbenten bámulta a tőle néhány méterre lévő párost.  
Hinata szemmel látható zavarral küzdött. Arca vörös volt, tekintetét a földre szegezve állt Sasuke előtt, akinek a kezében a lány szobájában látott kis szív alakú dobozka volt.  
„Jól gondoltam.” Vágta le a helyzetet azonnal, enyhe keserűséggel a szívében.   
Lelkét egyszerre öntötte el, a kínzó gyomorfacsaró fájdalom, a düh, az elkeseredettség, a félelem és megannyi érzelem, amik tehetetlenséggel bilincselték a lépcsőfokra, melyen megállt. Zsongott a fejében, hogy ő kényszerítette Sasukét a kórterembeli látogatásra, hogy odabent nem érdekelte Hinata szerelme, hogy elkapott egy aggódó pillantást, s hogy most ott állnak egymással szemben. Az ajándékot megkapva vajon értékeli-e a lány érzelmeit, melyeket eddig semmibe vett? Egyszerre kívánta és ellenezte, hogy egymásra találjanak. „Nem érdemel meg egy ilyen csodálatos lányt, hisz eddig észre se vette, mennyire epekedik utána” Fortyogott magában, mindeközben eszébe sem jutott, vajon milyen fejet vághat. Miközben a következő lépésüket figyelte, feltűnt, hogy már kínosan sokáig álldogált őket bámulva. Megemberelte hát magát, és kimért léptekkel folytatta az útját a tanterem felé.  
\- Hey Naruto! Talán vissza akartál fordulni? – Shikamaru kiáltására néhányan a feljárat felé pillantottak a lassan lépdelő fiúra, akiről sütött, hogy erősen a hátraarcot fontolgatja. Hinata elsápadva tekintett oldalra, s tagjai azonnal izgatott zsibbadásba kezdtek. Sasuke első bevillanó gondolata az volt, hogy össze fog esni, mint megannyiszor. A sápadó leányzó kezébe adta a földről fölemelt dobozt, s egy bíztató mosoly kíséretében megszorította a kezét.  
\- Hajrá! Már csak ő nem tud róla! – bólintott egyet, s egy futó mosoly kíséretében néhány lépéssel eltűnt a teremben. Hinata gyomrában mintha ezer pillangó verdesett volna, lesütött szemmel hallgatta Naruto egyre közeledő lépteinek a tompa zaját. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy eszénél tudjon maradni, s bizonytalanul fölpillantott.  
\- J..ó reggelt Na..ruto-kun! – lehelte elhaló hangon, amikor már csak pár lépésnyire volt tőle, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére az ingerülten eltrappolt mellette ügyet sem vetve a lányra, aki mellett elviharzott. Még a haját is meglebbentette a távozásától felelevenedő légáramlat. Észhez se tudott térni, már fel is hangzott Sasuke orgánuma, akit a hangok alapján újabb inzultus ért a frissen megérkezett Naruto formájában.  
\- Megint elment az eszed? – kiáltotta, miközben épp visszacitálta a szőkeség a folyosóra.  
\- Esküszöm, te teljesen hülye vagy! Hol a fenében tartod az eszedet? – kezdte kiabálva az osztálytársát taszigálva. Sasuke értetlenül, felháborodva tépte ki magát a cibálásból, s kérdően pillantott Hinata felé.  
Osztálytársaik kíváncsian gyűltek össze a terem ajtajában, a mindenhetes, de majdnem mindennapos zörrenést hallva. Nem tűnt olyan vészesnek, mint a múltkori, vérszag nem terjengett a levegőben, hát hagyták hadd vezessék le a feszültséget. Hinata megsemmisülve állt továbbra is a folyosó közepén, lábánál a táskájával, kezében a lassacskán olvadásnak induló csokoládét szorongatva, elhatározásának foszladozó darabjaival.  
\- Veled ellentétben én a fejemben hordom – kontrázott vissza Sasuke, aki meglehetősen felkapta a vizet az ismét őt ért inzultuson.  
\- Ez a csinos lány szerelmes beléd, és te tudomást sem veszel róla, mert akkora pöcs vagy! - Sasuke és az ajtóban füleit hegyező osztálytársak egyszerre sóhajtottak egy hatalmasat, amire Naruto csak ingerültebb lett. „Ezek meg kipártolják, hogy lehetnek ilyen görények? A saját osztálytársaikon sem segítenének” Szegény Hinata még a száját is nyitva felejtette a zajló jelenet túlvégén, amit a szőkeség természetesen megint maga gondolataira fordított le. „Szóhoz sem bír jutni zavarában, segítenem kell neki, hogy boldog lehessen!” Magában keserűen elmosolyogott „Talán én is boldog leszek majd, ha csak a mosolyát látom.”   
\- Van pofád semmibe venni az ajándékát? – mutatott, a lány reszkető kezeiben őrzött csokoládésdobozra. – Van fogalmad róla, milyen gonddal készült erre a napra?  
\- Na..ruto-kun … - nyögött föl ellenkezően Hinata lángoló arccal. Mindenre gondolt, csak arra nem, hogy a fiú ennyire félre érti a dolgokat. S mindenre fel volt készülve, csak arra nem, hogy ennyi szempár fogja vizslatni őt, és az édességet, amit szíve tökkelütött választottjának szánt.   
Sasuke lezsibbadt aggyal némán figyelte a magabiztos szőkeséget, s egyetlen reakciója csupán a szája sarkában megrendülő idegszál tánca volt.   
Ellenfele ezt nem értvén odacsattogott Hinatához és kikapta az ámult lány kezei közül a dobozt, hogy az udvariatlan „szerelmes” orra alá dörgölhesse. Belökte Sasukét a sarokba és szorosan elé állt, a kezeibe nyomva az édességesdobozkát. Villámló szemekkel figyelte az elsápadó feketét, amint tanácstalanul a lányra pillant, akinek semmi hang nem jött ki a torkán ijedt-elképedésében.   
\- Minden évben lányok tucatjai halmoznak el ajándékokkal ezen a napon! Mindegyiktől elfogadod, csak ezt az egy lányt utasítod el! – Sasuke összevonta a szemöldökét, s az osztálytársak is lassan szörnyülködve emelték a tekintetüket Hinatára, akitől a helyzet megoldását várták, lévén mindenki tisztában volt a kialakult helyzettel. Egyetlen egy embert leszámítva.  
\- Naruto-kun – suttogta Hinata gyenge akadozó hangon, ám szólítottja ismét nem hallotta meg a hozzá intézett szavakat.  
\- Hogy lehetsz ekkora fasz, hogy az összes közül a legtisztább szívű, legszebb, legtöbbet érő lánynak a közeledését nem fogadod el!   
\- Mert nem engem szeret! – replikázott rá Sasuke, miután besokallt a fröcsögő üvöltözéstől, ami a sarokba szorítva érte. Elégedett moraj futott végig az osztálytermen.  
\- SZERETLEK TÉGED! – kiáltotta sikítva Hinata. Könnyei már egy ideje folyhattak, mély árkokat szántottak a szeme sarkából egészen az álláig. Egyszerre könnyebbült meg és nehezült el, hogy súlyos titkától megszabadult, ám a szőkeség még mindig nem volt képben, úgy érezte igazát támasztja alá vele, s megmarkolta jobbjával Sasuke ruháját.  
\- Hallod? Mondom, hogy szeret!  
\- TÉGED! TE IDIÓTA! – üvöltötte egyszerre Sasuke és egy osztálynyi hang, agyérgörcstől szenvedve, habzó szájjal. Amint Naruto szürkeállománya földolgozta a kapott információt, olyan arcot vágott, mint akit fejbekólintottak valami hatalmas és tompa tárggyal. A sarokról lassan a teremajtóban csüngőkre pillantott, majd a háta mögé a pityergő, szemeit dörzsölő lányra, akinek a tűrőképessége nem tudott több frusztrációt elviselni, lassan ereszkedve a padlóig csusszant, hogy alant folytassa a sírást.  
Naruto meglepetten bámult kifelé a világba, próbálta az általa ismert tényeket erre az információra alapozva újra feldolgozni. Ezalatt, Sasuke megfogta Naruto csuklóját, és maguk közé emelte úgy, hogy a fiú kezében reszkető szívecske alak másik oldalára is vethessen egy pillantást. Ha még nem tette volna. Miért is tette volna, hiszen szentül és magabiztosan hitte, hogy Uchiha neve virít rajta.   
Lassan tátogta a dobozra írt nevet, ami megegyezett az önmaga által viselt névvel. Puff…sutty… bang… Vágta fejbe háromszor is a tény, mert háromszor is elolvasta tagoltan a kunkori gyöngybetűkkel leírt szót, mintha nem hinne a tulajdon szemeinek, hogy a saját nevét olvassa újra meg újra.  
\- É… én…. – hang csak nehezen talált utat a hangszálain át. Nem tudta mitévő legyen, mérge elszállt, kanyarodott egyet, majd nehézkes húsevő madárként telepedett vissza a saját vállaira, hogy jólesően lakmározzon vérző lelkéből. Kelletlenül dörzsölte meg a tarkóját és tétova mozdulatokkal ült le némán a lánnyal szemben a hűvös padlóra. Nem jött ki hang a torkán, nem volt ép gondolat a kuszán zsongó fejében, hát sírt egyet vele együtt.  
Erre a jelenetre érkezett meg a tanerő Tsunade személyében, akit az üvöltözés vonzott a folyosó azon részébe, ahol döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy a két diák sír egymással szemben a földön, és az osztály többi tagja az ajtóból átmeneti mutizmussal* bámultak a párocskára.  
\- Hát itt, meg mi történt? – sápadt el, nagy bajt sejtve, szintén a könnyezőket fixírozva.  
\- Narutónak végre leesett! – szólt egy hang a tömegből, amire megkönnyebbült sóhajok sokasága szállt a magasba.  
\- Ajh – nyomogatta meg az orrnyergét szemlesütve az igazgatónő – ideje volt már.  
\- Nekem mondja? – húzta el a száját egykedvűen Sasuke, hogy ruházatát visszaigazítva, végre nyugalomban reménykedve ledobhassa magát a padja mellett a székére.


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata később már nem emlékezett rá, hogyan keveredett el a gyengélkedőig. Arra sem, hogy a hosszú sírás után meddig szendereghetett abban az ágyban, ahol lassan már helyet bérelhetett volna a sok ott tartózkodás miatt. Egyetlen dolog zakatolt a fejében: „Végre, elmondta neki!". Arra számított, hogy onnantól kezdve minden madárfüttyös és napsugaras lesz, ám tévedett. Lelkét továbbra is kétség mardosta, és fájdalma nem tágított egy tapodtat sem.

\- Ez lenne hát a szerelem? Egy állandó fájdalomgóc, amitől nem lehet megszabadulni? - gondolta keserűen, miközben fölült, és kinézett az ablakon. Egyedül volt a teremben, nem is számított másra. Sóhajtott, és tovább bámulta az ablakon túli, havas tájat.

Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, majd becsukódott. Naruto lépett be rajta gondterhelten ráncolt homlokkal.

\- Hello! – üdvözölte zavartan hunyorogva. Teljes menetfelszerelésben tündökölt, az orrán egy kis fehér ragtapasz díszlett.

\- M-Mi történt? – kérdezett rá a sebtapasz eredetére, amire egykedvű vállrándítás volt a válasz.

\- Kis baleset az ájulásod közben! - Hinata halkan meglepődött, majd álmatagon figyelte, hogy a fiú közelebb lép hozzá, és leteszi az ágya végébe az ő kabátját és táskáját. - Elengednek, de ragaszkodnak hozzá, hogy hazakísérjelek. Szóval, ha már föl tudsz kelni... - Nem fejezte be a mondatot, mert belebambult Hinata haloványszín szemeibe, s megborzongott. Nem volt képes bármiféle érzelmet leolvasni az arcáról, a tekintetéről, a pillantásából. Meg is lepte, hogy meghallotta, amit mondott neki. Lassan az ágyról lecsusszanva próbálgatja a lány, hogy szédeleg-e még.

\- Azt hiszem, rendben leszek! – közölte csöndesen. Válaszára Naruto némán felé nyújtotta a kabátját, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Mindkettejük fejében az előzmények képsorai peregtek, ám egyikük sem tudta, hogyan kellene tapintatosan felhozni a témát. Az időre bízták, hogy az majd megoldja helyettük a jelen problémáit.

Hinata belebújt az ágy végéből előhalászott cipellőjébe, s magára kanyarította a kabátját. Meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy Naruto elvette a táskáját, hogy segítsen neki a cipekedésben és az ajtót is előzékenyen kinyitotta.

\- Köszönöm! – nyugtázta bátortalan mosollyal a figyelmességét, s kilépett az ajtón. A folyosón szótlanul haladtak egymás mellett. A benti cipőket is némán cserélték le a hóban bandukolós, meleg, kinti surranókra. Együtt léptek ki a kapun, és indultak Hinata otthona felé.

\- Sajnálom – nyögte ki pár percnyi hallgatás után a szőkeség, s újabb métereket tettek meg csöndben.

\- Semmi baj! – mosolyodott el a lány. Naruto eddig szándékosan félrenézett, nem mert a lányra pillantani, nehogy szembesülnie kelljen azzal, hogy már hallani sem akar felőle. Nehezen fogta fel, hogy egész idő alatt azt hitte a lányról, hogy Sasukéba szerelmes. Idiótán érezte magát, hogy mindenki számára nyilvánvaló tény volt a lány valódi vonzalma és annak személye. Félrepillantott, s azonnal észrevette, hogy nem természetes a mosolya.

Szórakozottan bámulta a havat, ami a lábuk alatt ropogva adta meg magát a súlyuknak. Nem tudta, mivel oldhatna a feszült légkörön, így arra gondolt, megpróbálhatna megszabadulni a lelkét gyötrő szörnyecskéktől.

\- Hülyét csináltam magamból az egész iskola előtt! – Zavart nevetéssel próbált enyhíteni a helyzet drámaiságán, ám Hinata szórakozottan bámult maga elé.

\- Nem először – nyugtázta halkan és nyugodtan.

\- Azt hittem, Sasuke rajongója vagy, mint a többi lány. - Hinata fölpillantott, és szemöldökét ráncolva sóhajtott egyet. Túl sokáig tartott, hogy idáig eljussanak, és ezekről beszélgessenek. Bosszús volt egy kicsit.

\- Vajon miből gondoltad ezt?

\- Nem tudom. Csak úgy gondoltam. Tudni véltem.

\- Értem.

\- Miután elájultál, mindenki azt vágta a fejemhez, mekkora hülye vagyok, hogy még nem jöttem rá. - Óvatosan a lányra sandított, majd újra az utat bámulta. Közben, akaratlanul is erősebben markolta a táskája fogantyúját. - Tényleg mindenkinek egyértelmű volt, hogy... én... hogy te...

\- Meglepő, de igen. Rajtad kívül mindenki észrevette.

\- Észrevetted, hogy már percek óta beszélgetünk, és még nem dadogtál?

Hinata megállt, és Naruto felszabadult mosolyára pillantott. Nem tehetett mást, követte a példáját.

\- Nagyon tetszik a mosolyod – bökte ki a fiú meggondolatlanul. Ezt követően a lány elvörösödött, miközben némán meredtek egymásra.

A járda mellett elment egy autó, kissé nehézkesen, akadozva a hulló hó miatt. Megtörte a csendet, s ők lassan elfordultak egymástól, hogy tovább sétáljanak.

\- Az a csokoládé... Tényleg nekem szántad? - Hinata fülig pirult, amit megpróbált elrejteni, ezért behúzta a nyakát, és a sálja mögé próbált rejtőzni.

\- I-Igen.

\- Tehát ez volt az az ajándék, amit olyan vérmesen próbáltál védeni, amikor Hanabival veszekedtél? - A lánynak lassan gőzt eregetett a füle a zavartól. Már el is felejtette azt a jelenetet. Főként azt, hogy Naruto szem- és fültanúja volt a dolognak.

\- Aha... - A sál ehhez kevésnek bizonyult. Léptei bizonytalanná váltak, s térde megremegett. Naruto melléugrott, és átölelte az éppen elbucskázni készülő lány derekát. Két kezében a két táskát markolva derűsen bámulta a lány szemeit.

\- Lassan csak kiismerem az ájulási szokásaidat – hunyorgott rá halkan. - A többiek a fejemhez vágták, hogy ez is az én hibám. El sem hiszem, hogy az a sok idő, amit a gyengélkedőn töltöttél, az mind az én hibámból ered.

Hinata szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Nem!!

\- Nem?

\- De. Azt hiszem, igen. – vallotta be szégyenlősen, miután végigpörgette a fejében azt a sok alkalmat, amikor ránézett, hozzászólt, hozzáért, vagy éppen bármilyen módon érintkezésbe lépett vele, és aztán az ismerős, fehér ágyban feküdve tért magához.

\- Azt hittem, beteg vagy.

\- Az vagyok.

\- Hm?

\- Valljuk be, beteges, amit művelek. – Próbálta nevetéssel elütni a drámai megjegyzést, miközben megérkeztek a kapu elé, ami úti céljuk végét jelentette.

Naruto rábámult a kapura, s nem tudta mitévő legyen. A partnere látszólag ugyanezen rágódott.

\- Elég hideg van! - jegyezte meg végül.

\- Igen – merengett a lány. - Feljöhetnél valami forró italra.

\- Mindig is szerettem volna megkóstolni azt a finom illatú kapucsínót, amivel reggelente megjelentél a szobában - vallotta be Naruto, amivel újabb pírt csalt a lány arcára.

Percekkel később a konyhában ültek a pult mellett, s Hinata egy pohár gőzölgő italt tett a fiú elé.

\- Emlékszem, amikor megdobáltad a többieket répával – szólalt meg Naruto az első korty után, amivel kis híján a poharába fullasztotta a zavarba hozott lányt.

\- Akkor még azt hittem, hogy csak egy baba vagy.

\- Iigen... Aztán teljesen másképpen viselkedtél. Nem volt túl jó érzés.

\- Sajnálom – motyogta szemlesütve, bűnbánóan a pohár mögül. - Egy kicsit nehéz volt feldolgozni, hogy pont te vagy az, pont nálam.

\- Pont én?

\- A helyzetet ismerve...

\- Ah, értem.

\- Megjötteem! - kiáltotta Hanabi egy ajtónyitódás és csapódás után. Néhány tompa puffanást követően egyre hangosabb trappolás hallatszott, azután megjelent a kishúg, aki néhány lépésenként elveszített valamit. Így fejtődött le róla a kabát, a táska, a pulóver, mígnem beérkezett a konyhába.

\- Hali! - szólalt meg Hinata.

\- Üdv! - követte a példát Naruto. A fiatal lány meglepetten konstatálta, hogy vendégük van. Odacsörtetett a szekrényekhez, kivett belőle némi instant teát, s egy kevés folyadékkal felöntve a mikróba tette. Közben kihívóan méregette az egymás mellett üldögélő egyéneket.

\- Szóval végre rájött, mi? - vetette oda minden kertelés nélkül.

\- Ó! Ne már, hogy rajtam kívül tényleg mindenki tisztában volt vele! - szörnyülködött Naruto.

\- Igen!

\- Ne légy ilyen kegyetlen! - kelt a védelmére Hinata.

\- Ó, igen, Hinata, védj meg! - sipította a kislány, ezzel sikeresen zavarba hozta a nagyobb testvért. Pityegett a mikró, ami lekötötte a teljes figyelmét. Hinata megfelelőnek érezte ezt a pillanatot arra, hogy kézbe vegye a két poharat, és biccentsen Narutónak, hogy szívódjanak fel.

A fiú ismerte a járást, ezért előre ment, és mikor Hinata belökte maguk után a szoba ajtaját, kicsit biztonságban érezte magát.

\- Nahát, itt semmi se változott.

\- Eh.- Naruto levágódott a földre, és lustán hajtotta a fejét arra az ágyra, amiben olyan jókat tudott aludni. Hinata kezdte úgy érezni, hogy nem a legjobb dolog volt feljönni a szobájába.

\- Tartozok neked egy vallomással - szólalt meg a fiú lehunyt szemmel.

\- Valóban? - Hinata leült az íróasztalához, és kíváncsian várta a folytatást.

\- Tudod, én... huh... Amikor megtaláltál, és magaddal hoztál, én azt hittem, hogy szerelmes vagyok Sakura-chanba. Sőt még napokkal később is ehhez a fura képzelgéshez próbáltam ragaszkodni.

\- Aham.

\- Nem kis fejtörést okozott, hogy miért nem érdekel engem, hogy Neji és ő együtt járnak. Amikor még abban a hitben voltam, hogy tetszik nekem... És tudod, mire jöttem rá?

\- Nem - mondta röviden és szórakozottan a lány, miközben zavartan igazgatta az egyenruhája szoknyáját. Nem akarta elmondani, hogy őt nem igazán érdeklik a Sakurával kapcsolatos történetek. Udvariasan hallgatott, mint általában, ha ilyen történt vele.

\- Minden itt töltött perccel egyre jobban megkedveltelek téged.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Ne köszönd, ez az igazság. Láttalak nap mint nap, és olyan oldaladat ismertem meg, amit soha nem gondoltam volna rólad, és ez nagyon tetszik.

Hinata a kis lábujjáig vörösödött zavarában. Nem tudott mit mondani. Naruto végre erőt vett magán, s körbenézett a szobában. Emlékek lepték el, kellemesek és gyötrőek egyaránt. Fölállt az ágy mellől, és a lány mellé lépett.

\- Hinata-chan, azt hiszem, szeretlek!

\- A-Azt hiszed? - csodálkozott a lány a furcsa bejelentést hallva.

\- Nem tudom, minek nevezzem azt a furcsa érzést, amikor örülök, hogy látlak, örülök a mosolyodnak, aggódok, ha szomorú vagy. Fájt a tudat, hogy Sasukéba vagy szerelmes, és sokáig ütni tudtam volna a gondolatra, hogy ő megbánt téged a flegmaságával. Azt hiszem, ekkor értettem meg, hogy fontos vagy nekem.

\- Amikor Sasukét ütötted? - „Milyen romantikus" - gondolta magában szarkazmussal vegyített őszinteséggel a lány.

\- Igen – nevetett Naruto. – Amikor verekedtem vele, akkor jöttem rá, hogy fontos vagy nekem, és szeretném, ha mindig mellettem lennél. Ha mindig láthatnám a mosolyodat, a csillogó szemeidet. Szeretnék örömet okozni neked, és azt szeretném, ha mindig mosolyt tudnék csalni az arcodra. Vigyázni akarok rád, a közelemben tudni téged, megérinteni, magamhoz ölelni.

Hinata szó nélkül fölállt, és megölelte a fiút.

\- Fogalmad sincs, mióta álmodtam erről a pillanatról – suttogta halkan, a könnyeivel küszködve.

Naruto magához húzta, és megkönnyebbülten simított végig a haján. Fejében kuszán villámlottak végig az események, melyek egészen idáig vezettek. Elmosolyodott az emlékein, és boldogan hajtotta a fejét az ölelésében tartott, sötét hajzuhatagra.

\- Még magam sem tudtam, de én is. – A lány fölnézett rá, és ő kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy végre újra érezhesse a csókját.

Hinatán ismerős borzongás futott végig, meglepődött, hirtelen még levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

\- Hát nem álmodtam? Minden, amit éreztem, tényleg valóság volt? - Naruto azonnal tudta, hogy mire gondolt. Kínosan megköszörülte a torkát, és megvakarta az állát.

\- Nos, igen... Tudod, apránként teljesen levettél a lábamról – köhécselte zavartan. – Tudod, nem könnyű úgy a közeledben lenni, hogy vetkőzöl álmodban, a bájaidat mutogatod, és olyan ártatlanul aranyos vagy, amikor felháborodsz. Mint például most is – nevetett rámutatva a helyzet iróniájára.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy máskor nem használod ki az alkalmat, ez nem volt szép tőled – mordult a fiúra, fekete haját pedig a füle mögé egyengette.

\- Nem lesz rá szükség. Magadtól fogsz a karomba esni. Önként.

\- Tudom, hogy úgy lesz, de legalább ne dörgöld az orrom alá!

\- Mert ellenállhatatlan vagyok! - nevetett elégedetten a szőke, miközben magához ölelte, a végre lélegzethez jutó lányt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> Ím eljött a vége is.  
> Köszönöm, hogy velem tartottál ebben a mesélésben.  
> Remélem jól érezted magad- magatokat.  
> Ha még nem láttad a másik két NaruHina sztorimat, feltétlen nézz rá.  
> Ha másra vágysz, tudok nyújtani Bleach, Fairy Tail, Miraculous, Full metal panic történetet is és elárulok egy titkot, hajolj közelebb.  
> Nagyon szemezgetek a Boku no Hero Academia Deku+Uravity párosával 😉

**Author's Note:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad :D


End file.
